A Hero Lost
by Mark 61
Summary: Yet another new twist on the Jake Reed Series. A man they once called a hero has turned to the dark side. Can he brought back or has he gone too far?
1. Chapter 1

A Hero Lost

**A Hero Lost**

_**Yet another new twist on the Jake Reed Series. A man they once called a hero has turned to the dark side. Can he brought back or has he gone too far?**_

_**Author's Note- This is kind of change of from The Return. Instead of going to the TPI and making a comeback Jake just disappeared. He hasn't been herd from for a very long time. The current landscape of TNA is like it is now. Joe is champ, AJ is a face, Kurt and 3D making life hell. Storm is drunk Roode is a prick etc. I know this may upset some people but roll with it.**_

**It was Hard Justice and the question of what would Sting do hung over the event. Had Sting the icon turned his back on all his fans? It sure seemed that way during the last man standing match with Kurt Angle and AJ Styles the lights had gone out when they came back up you just see a figure in black heading onto the sky on some sort of line. AJ was down and Kurt was up giving him the win.**

**But now it was the battle between Joe and Booker for the title. The fans didn't just want Joe to win they needed him to win. It looked like Joe was about to get the win when the lights when out again. Only this time when they back up it was one of the most shocking sights in a long time. Joe was down, the ref was down but so was Booker. In the ring stood not one but two Stings. "What is going on?" Don West yelled. "Wait a second the one standing over Joe is a Sting mask," Mike Tenay yelled.**

**The real Sting with an angry fire burning in his eyes looked at the fake Sting. The fake Sting didn't say anything instead he put his hands up as if to say take it easy. Sting took a step towards the imposter who took a step back. AJ Styles sprinted down to the ring and got behind the Imposter to block his bath. The fake backed up right into him. AJ hit a stiff forearm on the evil Sting.**

**Suddenly Kurt Angle and 3D made there way down to attack AJ and Sting. Rhino and Christian ran into make the save. The faces were winning the fight as the heel retreated at the last second AJ reached through the ropes to pull the mask off the evil Sting and it was than that time seemed like it stood still. There wasn't one person watching the show that wasn't shocked and a number of than horrified. Because as the Sting mask came off it showed the face of Jake Reed. "No, this can't be right!" AJ said to himself in shock as he looked at his one time best friend. Jake ran up the ramp and disappeared backstage. Joe and Booker some how both managed to get up. Around five minutes later Joe got the submission over Booker to keep his title.**



**Traci couldn't believe what she had just seen. She made her way out of the knockouts dressing room hoping to catch Jake as he ran out. Her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen him. **

_**Flashback**_

_**The judge has just declared Jake and Traci's divorce official. Traci was making her way out of the court room. She saw Jake heading over to the stairs for just a brief moment her eyes caught his but he look dead inside. That look sent a chill down her spine.**_

**End of Flashback**

**Traci now regretted the divorce but after Brian's death she was in such a bad place she couldn't move on she couldn't let Jake love her. She had tried to make contact with him for a while but no luck. There had been rumors that Jake was off the wagon but could he really have changed this much.**

"**Get out of my way," Jake yelled as he shoved he way through people backstage. "Jake," Traci yelled out but he didn't react he just ran out of the door. Traci and a few other people followed only to see a car pull away.**



**As Impact started Joe's music was already playing as the TNA world champion made his way down to the ring followed by Kevin Nash. The champ was dressed to fight but picked up a microphone. "Jake Reed you got a lot to answer for! So outlaw let me warn you it will be better if turn yourself in because if I find you there is no stopping me," Joe said. "Well Samoa Joe isn't wasting anytime he like the rest of us wants answers from Jake Reed," Mike says. "Mike it had been so long since we saw Jake and we always hoped he would come back but he has joined up with Kurt Angle and Team 3D or Booker T he needs to stay away," Don West said.**

"**Reed get out here," Joe yelled. AJ's music started to play. "Come on Jake you owe a lot of people some kind of explanation," AJ says before the lights go out and Sting's music plays. The icon comes to the ring also wanting to hear from Jake. Instead Kurt Angle's music starts to play. Kurt makes his way to the ramp with a smug smile on his face. "Don't you losers get it? Hell don't all of you people get it. Jake Reed has come to the dark side. Jake finally gets what the business is all about," Kurt says.**

"**Shut up Kurt!" AJ yells. "Look Jake I don't know if you're here tonight but bother with these slops. But tonight myself, Frank, Booker, 3D and few others we are having a party all to celebrate the return of Jake Reed!" Kurt declares.**



**Later that night all the heels were in the ring with a large table stocked with food. "Don I am praying that Jake shows up and gives us some kind of explanation," Mike said. Jake's music started to play as the heels got up to clap. "So everybody wants to know what is up with Jake Reed," Jake's voice says ringing out over the PA. "Everyone want so know why? Why I'm back? Why I attacked Joe? And why I dressed as Sting? Well tell me WHY I should tell you?"**

"**What about your fans?" Don says on commentary. "Don Calm down you are going to have an episode. And somebody has to do the deal of the day and make Tenay look better by being so bad," Jake says. Samoa Joe enters the arena and stand on the ramp. "Reed enough of this crap. Get out here!"**

**Behind Joe a section of the ramp starts to come up and like a demon rising from hell itself Jake comes up out the ground. In his hand Jake holds a bat. "Look out Joe!" Mike yells but it's to late as Jake hits him. The champ is down. Jake picks up and Joe and gives him the bum's rush him off the stage. Jake picks up the TNA world title and throws it down on to Joe. "Look at the fallen idol! Do you still cheer him now?!" Jake yells.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A week had passed since Jake's attack on Joe. Jim Cornett made his way to the ring a very serious look on his face. "I want to thank everyone for coming out here tonight. I know you want to the great night of action including a four way dance for the Knockouts title and AJ Styles vs. Sheik Bashir but I have to do this now. Jake I am asking you to come on down. You have my word that nothing will happen to you," Jim says. Instead of Jake a rather short man wearing glasses and suit enters.**

"**Look I have no idea who you are but you sure as hell aren't Jake Reed," Jim says. "You're right Mr. Cornett but I here for Jake. My name is Oliver Sweeney and I happen to be Jake's sponsor," Oliver says. "You mean his AA sponsor?" Jim asks. "Yes sir. You see it very well known Jake has had a history of drug and alcohol issues. And well since the death of his son Jake has been fighting his demons very hard but it seems that he took something that was toxic and that has been behind his behavior so as of 10:55AM on Saturday Jake has been in rehab center," Oliver says.**

**The fans that had been booing stop they are willing to forgive Jake now that they hear he isn't in the right mind. "Well I want to thank you for telling us that," Jim says. "Actually Mr. Cornett… I lied!" Oliver says as he runs out of the ring as Jake's old music stars. The boos pick up again as Jake makes his way out laughing. Jim is in shock. "That is sick," Don says. Jake gets in the ring still laughing his ass off. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jim yells at Jake finally. "My feet hurt," Jake says.**

"**Jake last month you called me and you said you were ready to come back. You didn't ask for more money you didn't ask for perks or power all you wanted was that we keep it a secret so you debut could be a surprise. But I go to know where the hell is the guy I once knew?" Jim says. "Oh Cornett nothing is wrong with me. I just decided to be the one causing trouble instead fighting it. You see for a long time you people would chant "We Want Reed!" "We Want Reed!" But than you cheered him!" Jake says. "Who?" Jim asks. **

"**You cheer him after what he did to me! You cheer him after the sins he committed! You cheer him after broke my leg! You cheered for AJ Styles and you broke my heart! So you got what you wanted but it's not how you wanted it!" Jake says as he turns to leave. AJ comes out and walks up to Jake. "Jake I made a lot of mistakes. I had my own issues and drove to do something that I regret. And now I guess it drove you to this. But you haven't gone to far down the path your on. So I am asking you to hear me out," AJ says calmly. "No!"**



**Traci was in the middle of four way for the Knockouts title. She was more than holding her own against Taylor Wilde and Angelina Love the only issue was Awesome Kong but so far Traci had managed to avoid a big hit from Kong she had however taken a drop kick from Angelina and was down trying to catch her breath it was than she saw Jake standing at ring side. He wasn't doing anything just watching her. Putting it out of her mind she saw a chance for a roll up on Angelina and went for it. Jake jumped on the apron causing her to break the roll up once she did he got down. The match went on.**

**Later on she was able to get a cover on Taylor but once again Jake jumped on the apron this time Traci didn't break the cover so Jake actually put a foot in the ring. "What are you doing?" Traci asks. Jake reaches into is pocket and tosses something into the ring. Taylor rolls Traci up for a three count. Traci goes over a picks up what Jake tossed and sees it was his wedding ring.**



**Samoa Joe was on the hunt. "Reed!" Joe kicked in a door. "Joe calm down," Kevin Nash said. Joe just stalks off. Nash knows there is no getting through to him. The sound of a beer can opening is heard. Nash turns around to see Jake taking a drink. "If just had waited a little longer. But no he gets mad and misses me," Jake says before taking another drink.**

"**Man you don't need that stuff," Kevin says. "How many times have you said that to Waltmen and Hall? And well last anyone saw Hall he was no showing a PPV and Waltmen was…" Nash throws Jake into a wall and puts his arm into his throat. "Don't!" Nash says. Team 3D attacks Nash. Jake picks up his beer and leaves.**



**AJ and Traci were in Jim's office. "Look Jim I thought I saw Jake at his worst but he has never been this bad," AJ says. "AJ I know but there isn't much I can do," Jim says. "This is all my fault," Traci says. "Traci everything went bad for Jake at once," AJ says. Jim's phone starts to ring. "Hello," Jim says about a second later he gets a very serious look on his face. "Yes sir," Jim says.**

"**What was that," AJ asks. "Next week by order of top management level it will be Jake vs. Sting," Jim says. "Jim you can't let that happen. Sting is pissed and Jake is a mess. Someone is going to get hurt," AJ says. "There is nothing I can do. My boss' boss gave this order," Jim says.**



**Jake walked into an apartment. He headed to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He pulled a cell phone out of pocket. "Yeah it's me… I know how it works… Just let me handle this," Jake says before shutting the phone off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Traci walked down the path to Brian's grave site. She was almost there and saw other people around. It was weekday morning there was only a landscaper and one other person. As she got closer she saw the other person was close to Brian grave and than he turned it was Jake. He saw her and turned to leave. "Jake wait," she said but he just kept walking.**

**Traci gave chase and finally got in front of him. "What do you want?" Jake said. "I just want to talk," Traci says. "You had plenty of time for that before…" "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Traci asks. "Why do you care? Is it because with out me you loser?" Jake says cruelly. "You're drunk! Jake just please listen to me you need help. You beat this before you can do it again," Traci says.**

"**I don't want to beat it. You know what they say it's better to burn out than to fade away," Jake says leaving. Traci just watches feeling helpless. **



**At the next Impact taping Jake was doing an interview with Lauren. "Jake Reed tonight you have to answer for all the crap you have been pulling," Lauren says. "Look Leticia…" "Not my name." "Sorry Crystal…" "Try again." "Ah Karen…" "My name is Lauren." "So I was right the first time," Jake says. Team 3D walks up to them and Lauren just leaves. "You know never you mind her. My brother and I just wanted to say thank you for all the help you have been giving lately," Ray says.**

"**What help?" Jake asks taking a drink from a little brown bag. "You know all them little black bats," Ray says. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Jake says. "You know since Victory Road somebody has been leaving bats making it look like Sting was with us, Kurt, and Booker," Ray says. "It wasn't me," Jake says shocking both Ray and Devon.**



"**Wait a second is Jake Reed trying to make us believe he isn't behind string of attacks lately," Mike says. "At this point can we really trust one damn word that comes out his mouth?" Don asks as Jake's music starts and he makes his entrance. Jake is wearing his trademark leather jacket, jeans and a Sting T-shirt maybe to play some kind of mind game. Sting music stars the icon makes his way to the ring. Sting points the black bat at Jake. Sting charges into the ring but Jake slides out.**

**Jake starts to climb back in but Sting comes at him so Jake backs up. Jake tries again with the same result. Jake tries a third time and again Sting goes after him. "Well that's three strikes and your out," Jake says as he turns to leave. Sting gets out of the ring and brings Jake back throwing him into the ring as the ref calls for the bell.**

**Sting catches Jake with a big chop. "I quit," Jake yells before dropping down and rolling out of the ring. The ref acts like he didn't heart it as Sting pull Jake back in. Jake kicks Sting off and gets up. "That's how you want to play fine," Jake yells as he punches away at Sting. Sting whips Jake into the corner and hits the Stinger Splash.**

**He than whips Jake to the other corner and hits another Stinger Splash. Jake is down. Sting picks him up and hits a suplex. Sting covers; count of one, count of two, Sting pulls Jake up and gives him a gorilla press slam. Jake rolls to the outside. Kurt Angle makes his way to ringside. He heads over to Jake and hands him something. Jake tosses it back. "I don't need your help," Jake yells. Sting gets out the ring and shoves Kurt who shoves him back. Jake gets back into the ring.**

**Sting and Kurt are arguing on the outside. Jake goes for a suicide dive. Kurt moves but Jake hits Sting. Jake rolls Sting back into the ring. Jake hits a double stomp. Suddenly Samoa Joe's music plays as the TNA world champion rushes to the ring to go after Jake. Jake runs out of the ring.**



"**The following contest is set for one fall and the winner advances to the Four ways to Glory match. Introducing the Phenomenal AJ Styles." AJ made entrance for a chance to get back in the title hunt. Suddenly Jake ran out from behind and hits AJ in the back with a chair. AJ went down while Jake just kept hitting him. Jay Lethal and the Guns rushed out to stop Jake but each got hit the chair before Jake went back after AJ. Jake tossed AJ in the ring and put his leg between the chair. "Wait this is what put Jake out when AJ did this to him," Mike said recalling the day AJ turned his back on Jake.**

"**No Jake don't do this. You're better than this. AJ regrets a lot of what he did back than," Don says. Traci comes out and stands between Jake and AJ. Jake climbs off the turnbuckle and gets out of the ring. AJ struggles to get up as he turns around Jake gets back in the ring and spears him before hitting the Death Valley Driver. "What is wrong with him? It's almost like Jekyll and Hyde," Mike says.**



**Jake was in his car talking on the phone. "Look I'm the one on the front lines here… Hey I agreed to work with you not for you… If you don't stop yelling I'm going to ram my tire iron so far up your ass…" Jake sees a camera behind him. "Get out of here!" Jake yells.**



**Booker T and Sharmel were in there private dressing room when someone knocked on the door. "Enter," Booker says. Kurt Angle enters. "Hey Booker we need to talk," Kurt says. "I can grant you a brief audience," Booker says. "Look Booker we really aren't that different. We both hate Joe we both hate AJ. But most of all we hate these ungrateful fans," Kurt says. "They are so ungrateful after we made this company," Booker says.**

"**That is right. And look what do you think is going to piss them off more than there former golden child Jake Reed working with us," Kurt says. "That is true. Very true," Booker says.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AJ Styles walked in the arena as JB walked up to him. "AJ after last week there is no way you are 100. Why are you here tonight?" JB asks. "Jake I'm going to be in the ring. If you're even half the man I used to think you were you will be there," AJ says as he walks off. Once AJ is in the building Jake walks out from behind a van. "Wow do you think he want me in the ring?" Jake asks as JB gives him a look.**



**AJ was in the ring. "Jake get out here now," AJ yells holding his ribs. Jim Cornett comes down. "AJ son think about this. You are to badly hurt. Jake is dangerous," Jim says. "I don't care Jim. I am going to beat some damn sense into Jake's head," AJ says. Jake's music starts to play. Jake comes down the ramp. "You know AJ you should be thanking me," Jake says. "Thanking you," AJ yells. "Yeah thanking me. Because I could have done this," Jake says pointing to a video that starts to play.**

_**Video**_

_**Jake is wrestling Christian. Christian counters the Death Valley Driver and hits the Unprettier for a win. Tomko and Cage start to put the boots to Jake. Cage gets a chair and puts Jake's leg between. AJ runs out to drive off Cage and Tomko but than stomps on the chair. Jake screams in pain. AJ climbs to the top and jumps off and stomps the chair with Jake's leg again.**_

_**End**_

"**Less than a week after the death of my son by the way. So AJ be grateful if I had wanted I would have knocked Traci and taken your leg from you. Do you think you would ever be the same? So I lost it all and yet these people cheer you," Jake says. "Jake I am begging you. Get help you wouldn't be doing this if you were sober," Jim says. "Jim just get out the way," AJ says as he starts to go after Jake. "Alright hold on. This is not going to happen tonight. But at No Surrender it will be AJ Styles vs. Jake Reed," Jim says as he stands between Jake and AJ trying to keep them apart.**

"**AJ I'm going to tell you this once. Take every moment you can and spend it your family. Play ball, go for a walk because won't be able to do it after No Surrender," Jake says. "You know what…" Kurt Angle jumps AJ before can finish. Kurt puts AJ in the ankle lock while Booker comes out to put the boots to AJ. Jake enters the ring and pulls the tire iron out of his jacket but Samoa Joe enters and goes after Jake. Security breaks it up pulling all five men apart. Kurt and Booker raise Jake's arms but Jake just pulls away and leaves.**



**Jake was backstage as Kurt walked up to him. "Leave me alone Angle," Jake says. "Hey Jake I just want a moment of your time," Kurt says. "You know Kurt I really don't care," Jake says. "Hey we both hate AJ Styles. He betrayed you and me," Kurt says. "Angle you think he slept with you wife I know he betrayed me," Jake says. "Jake be smart about this," Kurt says. "I am going to count to ten and if you don't leave me alone well Mr. Tire Iron is… I don't want to spoil the surprise. Ten nine…"**

"**Jake, Booker and I can help and make sure Joe leaves you alone," Kurt says. "One," Jake says as he swings. Kurt ducks and Jake leaves a big hole in the wall. Kurt backs away. "You see Kurt I don't' want help. I want to take care of AJ and Joe all on my own," Jake says. Kurt is gone the camera man follows him.**

**Jake looks around and makes sure he is alone before pulling out his phone. "It's me… Yeah it's all going according to the plan. They have no idea… No one even suspects I am working with you… Hell if anything you are the last person would expect me to work with…Just take care of your part…" Jake hangs up.**



**Traci had just had enough she was going to try and talk to Jake whether he wanted to or not. "Well look here Angelina it's the old maid," Velvet Sky said. "Actually Velvet that is a little to insulting… to old maids," Angelina says. "Why don't you two just leave me alone? I'm not in the mode to deal with you two "divas,"" Traci says. "You know what I'm thinking?" Angelina says as they hold up the brown bag.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sting says stepping out of the shadows. "Oh what are you going to do there is a no man on woman violence," Velvet says. Sting just hands Traci his bat. The Beautiful People walk off. "You ok?" Sting asks. "Yeah I'm fine and I could have taken care of them," Traci says. "I know but I figured you were going a rough spot and you didn't need to right now," Sting says. "Have you seen Jake?" Traci asks. "Not since his interaction with AJ," Sting says.**

"**Why don't you just turn around old man," Jake says from behind them. Sting turns around only to get hit in the gut with the tire iron. "Ah!" Jake takes Sting and throws him into the side of the ring truck. "Jake stop it," Traci yells stepping between Jake and Sting before he can do anymore. Jake just walks off.**



**Jim Cornett was in his office and he knew the truth. There was no way he could keep Jake and AJ apart until the PPV. He also knew he would have to add them to some type of match. "I don't want to but there is only one match I can," Jim thought. **

"**Borash get in here," Jim yelled out as JB entered. "You wanted me sir," JB says. "I am making a match for next week it will be the team of Traci Brooks, Roxxi, and AJ Styles taking on the team of The Beautiful People and Jake Reed," Jim says. "Ah boss you know Jake and Traci…" "Yes I know. I actually happened to have been invited to that wedding unlike you!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Note- First I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I feel like this story has given me my mojo back. I thought abour writing Jake as a bad guy for a long time but this is the first time I actully have done it. So please reveiw._

**The roar of a motorcycle engine was heard in Orlando as Jake road his bike. Jake came to a stop at a red light. "Het Reed you suck!" Some guy yells out before driving off. "Bite me pal," Jake thinks as he takes off. He arrives at a dock and parks his bike and walks to the boat he is living on. He sees the door that he knows he left closed is open. "Someone is about to make me go upside there head with the tire iron," Jake thinks as he picks up the tire iron.**

**Jake bursts through the door and takes a big swing. "I'm behind you," someone says. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jake yells. "Just checking up on you," the person says as he sits down in a chair. "I don't need checking up on," Jake says. "Hey don't take it as an insult you doing great. When we planned this all out I never thought it would go this well," the person says. "No thanks to you," Jake says.**

"**Hey I'm doing plenty. Most of all I am making sure people don't see the whole truth until we are ready for it," The person says. "What ever, right now I need to take care of AJ Styles," Jake says. "Yeah you do," the person says as he leaves. "You know if I hadn't gone insane already I would really worried about me… Wait who am I talking to," Jake says.**



**The Beautiful People barged into Jim Cornett's office. "No! What ever it is no. You two are always coming in here you want you room makeup people we don't have the budget for it so no," Jim says. "Mr. Cornett we just have a small request that won't cost you a dime," Angelina says. "Maybe a little ink from your pen," Velvet says. "Alright I'll listen," Jim says. "Well…" "You see…" "We don't want to team with Jake Reed so you know just change the match," Angelina says.**

"**Girls I will admit it won't cost me a dime it will cost TNA tons of money. First Jake and AJ are about to tear each other apart so they need to blow this off. And second this will be a huge ratings draw," Jim says. "But Jake is he is crazy," Velvet says. "Ah you two don't have to worry about that this is Jake is after AJ. But I would worry about Roxxi and Traci," Jim says.**



**Traci had made her way to where Black Reign's workshop used to be. It was the only place she hadn't checked for Jake. Opening the doors she found him asleep on one of the benches. "Jake wake up," Traci yells right next to his ear. Startled Jake rolls of the bench. "What?" Jake asks trying to up. "We need to talk," Traci says. "Ok Traci there is difference between a need and a want. You need to eat but you want Burger King," Jake says.**

"**Will you just listen to me," Traci yells. "Traci look the days where I had to listen to you are over," Jake says as he starts to walk away. "What would Brian say if he could see you now?" Traci asks. Jake stops and turns back. "Don't bring up our son. He is not something you can just use to guilt trip me," Jake yells. "I'm not trying to guilt trip you! I'm trying to help you," Traci yells right back. "I don't want your help! You know when I wanted you know when I needed it when we lost Brian but you closed you self off!"**

"**Look I will admit I made a mistake but right now you are making the bigger one," Traci says. "I'm not the one that went and screwed Robert Roode," Jake says before Traci slaps him. Traci leaves as Jake drops to his knees and starts to cry. "I'm sorry Traci. I'm sorry," Jake whispers.**



**Traci made her way to the ring clearly she was really mad. "Are you ok?" Roxxi asks. "I'm fine," Traci says sharply. AJ music was already playing. AJ wasted no time and headed straight to the ring. Angelina and Velvet enter the arena but were waiting at ringside. Jake's music played but he didn't come out. His music starts again but still no Jake. AJ gets sick of waiting and jumps out of the ring to go and get him. Finally Jake makes his way to the ramp.**

**AJ gets back in the ring. Jake climbs into the ring. "Actually I was going to…." Angelina stops talking when Jake gives her a look. The bell rings, Jake and AJ charge right at each other. The two former best friends just start punching each other. The ref tries to stop them and this allows Jake to thumb AJ's eye. Jake gets the ref turned around allowing him to low blow AJ. AJ goes down.**

**Jake starts to work over AJ's leg first with a series of kicks to the ham string. Jake than takes drives his leg into AJ's taking it into the ground before tying AJ up. AJ gets to the ropes but Jake waits until four to break. AJ tags in Roxxi forcing Jake to tag out. "Time out," Jake yells. "There are no time outs in wrestling," Earl Hebner yells. "But I need a time out," Jake says. "I'm not going to give you one," Earl says. "Come on Earl it won't be the worst thing you have ever done," Jake says.**

"**Like we have said Don it's like Jekyll and Hyde with Jake," Don says. "Why do you need a time out?" Earl asks. "I have no idea witch one is witch so I don't know who to tag in," Jake says. Finally Velvet just tags herself in. Velvet goes for a running sledge hammer. Roxxi just gives her a big boot. After clearing the cob webs Velvet rolls over and tags in Angelina.**

**Angelina hits a flying neck breaker. Roxxi tags in Traci. Traci gives Angelina big clothes line. Followed by a snap suplex and covers count of one, count of two, Angelina kicks out. While all this is going on Eric Young has snuck down to ringside. "Jake," Eric whispers. "Oh great now I'm hearing the voices again," Jake says. Eric starts to pull on Jake's jeans.**

"**What?" Jake yells as he drops off the apron. "Here," Eric says he hands Jake a note. Jake reads it. "Thanks Eric," Jake says before he slaps Eric right across the face. While all this has been going on Traci has held the advantage over Angelina. **

**Jake gets in the ring with no tag and charges across spearing AJ who was the apron both men go crashing to the ground with a sick thud. Neither AJ nor Jake are moving after that. Finally after a minute Jake gets up everyone can tell he is in severe pain. "AJ lean this and learn this now. I will destroy my own body just to take you out," Jake says.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jake stood in the middle of the ring. He was all alone except for a camera man. "I keep getting asked why? Why I have done what I have done? Well I want to ask everybody else why do I have to defend myself? You see didn't I do anything to AJ Styles that he didn't bring on him self," Jake says. Jake motions to the empty stands "You see for the first time what I was doing didn't line up with what the people wanted so now I have to be the bad guy. You wanted to cheer so you stopped chanting for me."**

"**Well you know I won't forgive so easy. AJ for the longest I would wake up and couldn't stand because of you. I had start taking pills and drinking again. It was the only way to numb the pain. The pain in my leg and the pain because the loss of my wife, my son, and you. Because AJ you weren't just my best friend. No you were my brother. And you did this to me and now you must pay."**



**Jake's promo had just played before the live crowd at No Surrender and now AJ was with JB. "AJ what do you have to say in response to that?" JB asks. "Jeremy at this point I don't know what to say. At this point Jake is so turned around you can't read on him anymore. But Jake is right it was like we were brothers and brothers always fight the worst," AJ says.**



**Jake's music was playing as he made his way to the ring. "The following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Omaha NE. He is the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed." The fans booed loudly. "And his opponent from Gainesville GE he is The Phenomenal AJ Styles!" AJ entered the ring and locked eyes with Jake. Something over came both men.**

_**Flashback**_

_**AJ was working out in the ring at NCW Wrestling School as the door Jake wearing his leather jacket and carrying a bag walks in. "Can I help you?" AJ asked. "Yeah my name's Jake Reed I supposed to start class," Jake says. "Nice to meet you I'm AJ Styles," AJ says extending his hand.**_

**Present**

**Rudy Charles called for the bell. AJ had expected Jake to come charging instead Jake took few steps he wasn't going to rush this. AJ went for a lock up but Jake rolled out of the ring. AJ backed off allowing Jake to get back in the ring. Again AJ went for a lock up only for Jake to roll back out. Again AJ gave Jake room to get back in. Jake climbed in again, AJ goes for the lock up but this time Jake pulls Rudy in AJ's path.**

**This gave Jake a chance to punch AJ in the side of the head. Jake than whips AJ into ropes AJ comes off and Jake hits with a flying knee knocking AJ down. Jake puts his boot on AJ's throat. 1 2 3 4 Jake takes his boot off for a second before putting it back on. 1 2 3 4 Jake breaks again only to just stomp on AJ. AJ sits up and Jake hits the rolling neck snap.**

**Jake picks AJ up and goes to whip him into corner but AJ hits the pelle. "Every time we think AJ is out he goes into the bag of tricks. You never see it coming," Don says. AJ struggles to his feet while Jake is dazed. Jake is up first but AJ catches him with a dropkick. Jake rolls out of the ring. AJ hits the falls berry flop. They are both up AJ goes to whip Jake into the guard rail Jake reveres it but AJ leaps the rail. Jake rushes and is caught by a kick.**

**Jake gets back in the ring and staggers to his feet. AJ gives him the spring board forearm and covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks outs. Gut buster to Jake and AJ puts him in the inverted STF. "What do you say Reed?" "AHHHH!" AJ releases the hold and uses the neck breaker slam. Next up is a German Suplex with a bridge, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks outs.**

**AJ climbs to the top and goes for a frog splash but Jake gets his legs up. Jake gives AJ the flying lariat and than a power bomb. Jake walks over to his leather jacket that is hanging on corner post. He reaches into a hidden pocket and pulls out his tire iron. Jake has a disturbing smile on his face as he readies himself to hit AJ. Rudy takes the tire iron from Jake before he can do any damage. Rudy is handing the tire iron to the time keeper as Jake undoes some of his tape so he can choke AJ.**

**Jake keeps turning so Rudy can't get a good look at Jake's choke. AJ fights out of the choke and now they just exchange blows. AJ goes for the torture rack bomb but Jake blocks it with a series of elbows. Jake is able to hit a modified bull dog. Jake picks AJ up and rams him back first into the corner. Jake sits AJ up for a superplex. AJ blocks and wins up front suplexing Jake. AJ hits the spiral tap. AJ rolls Jake over, count of one, count of two, Jake gets a foot on the ropes.**

**AJ can't believe it no one kicks out of the spiral tap. AJ is going for the styles clash but Jake grabs onto the ropes. AJ pulls him off but the force works against him and allows Jake to escape. Again Jake rolls out of the ring. Jake crawls around the ring side area. AJ goes out to get him. Jake picks up a chair and hits AJ with it. The ref calls for the bell. Security comes out to stop Jake from doing anymore damage.**



**Jake is backstage feeling the effects of the match when his phone rings. "This better be good... Are you ribbing? I can barely move… Man I know my luck won't hold and I will get hurt… Fine…" Jake says as he turns it off and gets up. The world title match was going on it was Joe vs. Cage vs. Booker vs. Angle. Jake picked up his pace. Jake walked up the tunnel and down the ramp. The ref was down while Joe fought it out with Kurt.**

**Joe had the clutched locked in. Jake climbed to the top setting up for some kind of splash when the lights go out. When they come back on Jake is down and out with pieces of a silver guitar smashed around him. The ref is up to see Kurt tap out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**You know just when we thought it couldn't get any stranger in TNA especially with Jake Reed it reaches a whole new level," Mike Tenay says at the Impact broadcast table. "Professor it looked he had come out to help Kurt it looked like he was ready to splash or do something to Samoa Joe. Jake Reed working Kurt Angle was strange enough but than the light go out and that broken guitar could only mean one person," Don says.**



**As this was going on Jake was walking around backstage as Lauren walked up to him. "Jake were you trying to help…" Jake takes her microphone and breaks it. "Leave me alone," Jake says. Lauren has no other option and just leaves the camera stays with Jake. "Hey Jake," James Storm says as he and the rest of Beer Money Inc. walk up to him. "Look I'm in a really bad mood and when I'm in a bad mood well Mr. Tire Iron gets well he swung around," Jake says opening his jacket to show his weapon. "Jake I bring a gift," Storm says offering up a six pack.**

"**You know Storm what's to stop me from using little buddy here and just taking it," Jake says. "Reed look the times have changed," Roode says. "First you need a breath mint. Second times have changed but not like you think," Jake says. Robert looks like he wants to say something more but doesn't. Instead he and Storm get nervous looks and leave with Jackie.**

"**That is the same look I get when I see a John Cena match. What about you Sting?" Jake asks as he slowly turns around to face the icon. "Look something is up here and I want to know what it is?" Sting asks. "And I want just one more good Superman movie before I die but we don't always get what we want," Jake says. "Look Reed I want to know the deal is with you trying to frame me?" Sting asks holding up his bat. "Sting you are not a stupid man. I'm not a stupid man either. We both know the only time I tried to frame you was Hard Justice. Now I have something very important to deal with," Jake says as he goes to walk away.**

**Sting pulls him back and Jake shoves him. Kurt Angle shows up with Booker and for now Sting backs off. "Some people have no manors," Booker says. Jake just keeps walking.**



**Jim Cornett felt like his head was about to burst. Here it was time for Bound for Glory and things were a bigger mess than ever. He had given up hope on talking any sense into Jake. AJ limped into the office. The last few weeks had taken a toll on AJ in both body and mind. "AJ sit down," Jim says. "Look Jim I don't want to sit down. At Bound for Glory I want a rematch with Jake," AJ says. "AJ I don't know if you can handle that match you are really beat up right now," Jim says. "Look, I don't demand a lot but I am demanding this match," AJ yells.**

**JB burst into the room out of breath. "Mr. Cornett… In… ring…" "Look Borash I know for a fact that right now the knockouts are in the ring. I put Traci in charge of them for a reason. So she will handle what ever it is," Jim says. "But sir…" "No I trust Traci with what ever it is," Jim says. **



**The knockouts were ready for a battle royal that would decide who would challenge Taylor Wilde that was until Jake rushed the ring. "Everybody out!" Jake yelled. At first no one budged. "I'm not going to ask again," Jake says and that is enough for the Beautiful People as the get out of the ring. After thinking it over both Gail and Roxxi exit they know Jake is a dangerous person right now. Kong and ODB stood in the ring.**

**Saeed jumps up on the apron to talk to Kong. Saeed knew Kong could handle herself but one good swing with that tire iron could do a lot of damage. She also knew given Jake's mental state management would be just as angry at Kong for not backing off. Finally Kong gets out of the ring. ODB also gets out of the ring knowing Reed is one sick person these days. **

**Jake has a microphone. "Jeff Jarrett get out here right now," Jake yells. "Wait is Jeff even here?" Mike asks. "Well we have all been thinking it. Who else would use a silver guitar?" Don says. "Come on Jarrett. I'm not going to wait forever," Jake yells. Traci's music starts to play. Traci is pissed as hell. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" She asks. Jake ignores her and is starting to pace. "Jake he isn't here," Traci says. "He is here!"**

**Suddenly for the first time in a long time Jarrett's music played. The fans started to cheer but the music stopped. Jake leaves the ring and heads to the back. "I warned him now it gets worse," Jake says.**



**Kurt Angle and Booker T were in Booker's dressing room as Frank Trigg snuck in. "How did it go?" Kurt asks. "Perfect nobody saw me at the board," Frank says. "Good if Jarrett is coming back we are going use it to get Reed working with us," Booker says. "Hey it's only a matter of time," Kurt says.**



**Security pulled Jake into Jim's office. "Jake you are out of control! Jake I have half a mind to fire you!" "Yeah but you won't. Look Cornett I'm take care of Jarrett and than I am taking out AJ and than maybe Joe," Jake says. Jim is about to yell again but his phone starts to ring. "Hello… Yes sir… What? I thought… Ok…" Jim hangs up the phone.**

"**Alright let him go and Jake it will be you and AJ in a Chicago Street Fight," Jim says. "Thank you," Jake says. He opens the door to leave as a guitar smacks Jake in the head. "Wait who did that?" Mike Tenay yells as Impact fades to black.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Note- I want to everyone for reading this and special thanks to my reviewers. So sit back relax and read because things are about to change.**_

"**Welcome to Karen's Angle my guest…" The opening of a beer can interrupts Karen from finishing. "Hey don't give that dirty look. It's five o'clock somewhere. So I say drink up," Jake says. "I have to ask. You are person with a history of addiction how is it TNA hasn't stepped in?" Karen asks. "Ah well moron I'm drinking alcohol. And this isn't the 1920's so I can have a drink," Jake says being as insulting as he can.**

"**Everyone knows you left the wrestling business after losing the world title and the loss of you son. What happened between the time you left TNA and you came back?" "Well after I recovered from the leg injury that my so called best friend caused and dealt with my divorce I didn't do actually anything. I was retired and wasn't coming back," Jake says before taking a drink.**

"**Ok than what lead to all this?" Karen asks. "Well Karen by the way you have niece legs… Don't give me that look either we are both single. Oh I forgot your "friendship with AJ," Jake says. "This isn't about me and AJ," Karen yells. "Well you keep praying into my life," Jake says. "Jake when did you decide to come back to TNA?" Karen asks trying to get the interview back on track.**

**Before Jake can answer AJ comes out of now where and attacks. The two former friends wind up destroying the set before security can break them up. "This isn't over Jake," AJ yells.**



**The Prince Justice Brotherhood was in a meeting. "Alright our next case is we find out what is wrong with Jacob Reed," Super Eric says. "Ah boss I know what wrong. He always drinky drinky," Curry Man says doing the famous hand motion. Shark Boy spoke next, "I agree with desert…" "Not desert Shark, curry," Curry Man says. "What ever you still got a freaking plat on your head. Look Eric the guy puts down one to many clam juices," Shark Boy says.**

"**Did the Justice League give up on The Green Lantern when he went evil?" Super Eric asks. "Yes," Curry Man says. "Well did Commissioner Gordon give up on Batman and issue a man hunt at the end of the Dark Knight?" "Yes Eric that was the key part at the end of the movie," Shark Boy says. "Well it doesn't matter we are looking into this," Super Eric yells as he spins around causing his cape to hit both Curry Man and Shark Boy in the face.**



**Jake was at a storage garage where he was keeping a number of things. He didn't see a small letter fall onto the ground and blow away. The letter blew out of the area and down the sidewalk. A woman picked it up and put it in a mailbox.**



**The Prince Justice Brotherhood was sneaking along the dock where Jake's boat was at. "Ah boss what happen if Reed finds us?" Curry asks. "I'll tell you what will happen we wind up either kissing a tire iron or taking a trip to Death Valley," Shark Boy says. "I take later need flyer miles," Curry says. "Sharky call on you fish brothers and ask them is anyone has visited the jacket wearing man from Nebraska," Super Eric says. "Call on my what?" Shark Boy asks.**

"**The fish in the water and ask them if they have seen anyone," Eric says. "I'm not Aqua Man Eric. Plus even if I could talk to fish they aren't going to see anything," Shark Boy yells. "Don't worry I will take care of this," Curry says as he starts to sneak onto the boat.**

**Curry made his way down below. It was a small kitchen with a table, a small sofa and TV area and than off to the side was a bedroom. Curry started to look around the boat. He stops and takes out his cell phone and texts Eric.**

**Curry Man: Boss what am I looking for**

**Super Eric: Anything that stands out.**

**Outside the boat Eric and Shark Boy heard a motor cycle coming as Jake rode up. The hid behind a trash can. Jake climbed onto his boat. Curry heard him coming and ran into the bedroom to hide. Jake hung up his jacket and picked up his phone. "Yeah it's me… Look I think it's time to take things to the next level… Yeah I'm to agree to work with Booker and Angle… No those two idiots have no idea… This is going to shock the world." **

**Curry had left the bedroom door cracked open a little so he could see and hear what was going on. "Reed working with someone else. Boss right not just drinky drinky," Curry Man thought. "So yeah I tell the "superstars that I will work with them at Impact. But right now I got to take a shower," Jake says as he hangs up the phone and walks toward the bedroom.**

**Opening the door Jake entered the room placing his dresser. He got undressed and entered the bathroom. Once the shower was on Curry climbed out from under the bed. He picked up Jake's phone to get the number he had called. Finding a reseat from a burger joint he quickly wrote it down. The shower turned off and Curry ran panicking he jumped into the water to avoid being found. "Damn water pressure," Jake thought he still had a lot of work to do on this boat.**

**After Eric and Shark Boy pulled him out of the water Curry explained what had happened. "Well where is the paper?" Shark boy asked. "Right here," Curry says holding it up but the water had damaged it to a point where all the ink had bleed and you couldn't read anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Note- It's twist time so review.**_

**Jim Cornett was in the middle of the ring. He knew he had to get control back. "Alright ever since I took office this place has had its ups and its downs. But going back to Victory Road this place has been a mad house. Samoa Joe the world champion snapped and basically John Wayned, Booker T so bad that Booker thought he was still with WCW. You know I'm being honest only there could a guy win a title on a fall counted by his wife," Jim says with a quick joke. **

"**Anyway out comes Sting and he winds up taking Joe out leaving everyone to ask why? Next thing we know bats, bats, and more bats. We get Hard Justice and once again it's Booker and Joe only this time two Stings show up. You know what happened one was Jake Reed. And since than it's been a freaking nightmare and now well we got guitars showing up," Jim says as Jake's music starts to play.**

"**Well the guitars are showing and both times they have wound up hitting Jake Reed," Mike says. "And you Mike I'm glade to see it. This guy nearly has cost Samoa Joe the world title twice. Not to mention every all that he has done to AJ Styles," Don says. "You gonna get kabonged," Some very creative fans chant.**

**Jake was facing Jim but now turns to where the chant was coming from. "Tonight you are going to go home get on your computer… No I'm not going to do it. I have more important things to deal with. So Jim let's talk about guitars," Jake says. "Well I would think after the last two weeks where you got one wrapped around your head you want to come out here in a helmet," Jim says. "This isn't funny old man. I tend to remember I beat Jeff Jarrett in a match where he had to leave TNA forever," Jake says.**

"**Well Jake your right but forever is an awful long time. And there is always a loop hole and in this case in order to be reinstated all Jeff would have to do is pin a former TNA champion in a TNA ring," Jim says. "Well that isn't going to happen. Jarrett is dead the second I see…" The lights go out.**

**When the come back on Jeff stands behind Jake armed with a guitar. Jake turns around and like the fans said get kabonged. Jeff than picks Jake and hits the stroke and covers Jim gets down and counts 1 2 3. "The King of the Mountain is back," Don yells. The entire babyface roster comes out to celebrate even AJ and Joe show up to shake Jarrett's hand.**



**Backstage Angle and Booker walk up to Jake. "Jake the offer to work with us still stands," Kurt says. "Well than I am going to take it. You see with me and AJ it's a personal but if management wants to bring back that… Than they pushed me to do this," Jake says. "Tonight we celebrate," Booker says. "Dance puppets dance. It's all going according to plan," Jake thinks.**



**Jake followed Angle and Booker in a club. "Jacob my friend this is the finest club in Orlando," Booker says. "Yeah and the best part there is no way the marks could afford to get in here," Kurt says. "Sounds good to me. Just tell me is the whisky good?" Jake asks. "Buddy the whisky the have I here makes the best whisky you have ever had taste like crap," Kurt says. **

**The three walk into the club. Kurt brings them over to a roped off VIP room. "Devon just stuff some more in your pockets it all on Kurt's tab," Ray says as he stuffs shrimp into his pockets. "Hey guys," Kurt says. "Oh Kurt you here… Man you should complain to the manger look at how few shrimp they give us," Ray says. "Jake Reed it's good to see you," Devon says. "Yeah bro we love all the help," Ray says. "Guys I'll say it again I wasn't the one dropping those bats," Jake says.**

"**Of course your not," Sting says walking into the room. "If I were still a kid I would be heartbroken right now. But than again I'm not a kid," Jake says. "You know Jake some day the kids will understand why I did this. Me, Kurt, Booker, and 3D we built the business that AJ and Joe take for granted," Sting says.**

"**So everyone knows you get the title shot so what's the plan to make sure you win?" Jake asks. "Now Jake you just joined the club we can't give all the secrets away," Sting says. "I guess your right about that," Jake says.**



**Traci walked into her apartment. She put the mail on the kitchen table. "Bill, bill, what is this," Traci says as she picks up a letter the address was in Jake's handwriting. Traci opened it and started to read.**

_**Dear Traci,**_

_**You have every right to be furious with me. But since your reading this I guess not all hope is lost. After our divorce I went through some really bad points. I relapsed because I stopped caring. Losing Brian, AJ, and most all you tore me apart. But than about four months ago before I wrote this I had this dream. I was getting drunk behind a shop of some kind when this guy showed. He just kept looking at me before saying "Doing this won't stop the pain and it won't bring me back," so than I took a good look at the guy.**_

_**And than it hit me it was Brian not my brother but what our son would like as a young man. When I woke up for the first time I actually cried for the first time I let myself feel the pain because the drinking was numbing me out. I finally got up and started to fight. I won't say it was easy but I got sober. If I have sent this letter you know the rest of the story. And why I acted like such a freaking jackass the last few months.**_

_**But Traci you have to understand I couldn't tell you what was going on. I had to make people think I hated you. Because if any one found out what you that are as you have always been my heart the other half of my soul it would have put you in danger. I couldn't let that happen.**_

_**I know you were trying to find me before I came back TNA. I hope and pray you still want to talk because Traci you are it for me. So please try to understand what is going on. I had to this to protect you and to protect the company so many people have built.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jake**_

**Traci was in shock. This letter almost made no sense. "Wait it like I missing part of the story. So far all I know is Jake came back there has to be something more," Traci thought.**



**Jake walked down below on his boat. "You did a good job," the person he was working with said. "You know it's rude to just come aboard with out the captain saying it's ok," Jake says. "Well I didn't want to risk calling you I figured if someone was with you I could just hit you again," the person says. "You know you took it a little too far. Angle and Booker are so stupid they would have bought it after the first," Jake says. "I had to make it effective so who else is working Angle and Booker?" The person asks.**

**Jake picks up a bottle of beer. "Want so non alcoholic beer in a regular bottle?" The guy just nods. "Well your right Sting is working them. Something about AJ and Joe taking advantage of what he built," Jake says. "Anyone else we don't have confirmed?" "No one else for sure but than again they don't trust me fully yet. But I got an idea Jeff!" **

**To Be Countiuned**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Note- We pick up right where we left off on the last one but we also get a look at how Jake started to work with Jarrett.**_

**Jake and Jeff Jarrett were on Jake's boat. "You know if people found out we were working together it would blow there minds. With our history it's more likely we would at each other throat like we have been doing on TV," Jeff says. "I will give it to you Jarrett it's been a hell of an idea to come after me," Jake says. "Well if you weren't such a raging jackass and gotten everyone so upset I wouldn't have been able to get in a place to comeback," Jeff says. "Hard to believe it all started five months ago," Jake says.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Jake was in a gym working out. He was slowing starting to get back in ring shape. "Hey Reed what do you think of Joe winning the title last night?" A fan asks walking up to him. "Joe and I have had our issues but the guy works hard so he earned it," Jake says. "What AJ?" The fan asks. "Don't get me started," Jake says. "So are you making a comeback?" "No bro I'm just trying to get rid of this spare tire," Jake says.**_

_**The fan leaves him alone as Jake picks up some free weights. "Man I'm out of shape," Jake says. A woman who works for the gym walks up to him. "Excuse me Mr. Reed there is a call for you. You can take it at the desk," she says. Jake walks up to the desk wondering who could be calling. He hadn't exactly been keeping up with many people.**_

"_**Hello," Jake says. "Something big is going on," Jeff says on the other line. "What? Who is this?" Jake asks. "Look I can't explain now but something very big is going on in TNA…" "Well no duh buddy. They just crowned a new world champion…" "Will you let me finish slap nut," Jeff yells. Jake hangs up the phone after that but than star 69 the number. "Thank you for calling the Hyatt Regency Orlando..."**_



_**Jake walked into the Hyatt hotel. "Hi I'm looking for a friend of mine Jeff Jarrett. That's J E double F J A double R E double T," Jake says. "I'm sorry sir we can't give out information on guests," the clerk says. "Ok than I would like a room for tonight," Jake says. "I'm sorry sir we are sold out. Maybe I can fine a room at the Hilton," the clerk says.**_

_**Jake shakes his head and walks off. He over to bar area and gets a water when he sees a chance he gets on an elevator. "So what am I going to do knock the doors until he opens one," Jake thinks. The door opens and Jeff steps on. "Or I could just ride the elevator," Jake says. "How the hell did you… I disguised my voice," Jeff says. "You called me a slap nut. So it had to be you than I started 69, hoped on my bike and here we are," Jake says.**_

"_**Did you tell anybody?" Jeff asks. "No but I'm going to put it on my blog," Jake says. "Come to my room," Jeff says. "Hey hold on there buddy. Considering how many times you have hit me with a guitar you are going to have to answer me a few more questions. "Look Reed this is important," Jeff says. "Alright I'm come to your room but fair I have my tire iron," Jake says.**_



_**Jake was looking at a file that Jeff had in his room. "Pretty shocking stuff huh?" Jeff asks. "Yeah it is. But I don't buy it," Jake says. "You're kidding me?" "Jarrett first you don't have a good track record. And you are talking about Sting. If there is one guy you can trust its Sting," Jake says. "Just give it some time," Jeff says.**_

"_**Jeff come on I may not be watching every week but I watch enough," Jake says. "Booker is going to show his true colors soon enough and than Sting," Jeff says. "See you around," Jake says picking up his jacket. "You know Traci could get hurt," Jeff says. Jake stops and turns around. "Don't bring my wife into this," Jake yells. "Look Reed when you learn the truth I'll be right here I'm in town every week," Jeff says.**_



_**After No Surrender and Booker's actions Jake made his way back to the hotel. He knocked on the door and Jeff opened it. "It's take a big man not to say I told you so but I was never called a big man when I was working so I told you so," Jeff says "Alright I get it some of the so called "superstars" are banding together. So yeah for now I will work with you and I stress with you not for you," Jake says. "That's fine because I need you. Since I was always the one preaching they were coming to take over they won't work with me," Jeff says.**_

"_**Wait that sounds like you want me to work with Angle and co," Jake says. "I do I need an agent on the inside. We can't let them get there hands on the world title," Jeff says. "Jeff no one is going to buy that Jake Reed is a bad guy. "Yes the will if you make yourself a bad guy. Think about it Jake, AJ is turning back to his old self. The fans will get behind him. Doesn't that piss you off?" Jeff asks.**_

"_**Yeah a part of me is pissed about that but another part is just glade the old AJ is back," Jake says. "Well play on that part that is pissed off," Jeff says. "I don't know if I can do it. When I got sober I let a lot of anger go," Jake says. "Look Reed I started TNA. And everyone thought I had lost my mind. And when my wrestling career ended it gave me time to think," Jeff says. "Go on," Jake says.**_

"_**And when I remembered why I really started TNA. It was to for the boys. I made a lot of mistakes but now I want to make up for it," Jeff says. "Fine I'll do it. I didn't give gallons and gallons of blood for TNA to go to A-holes like Angle," Jake says.**_

**Present back on the boat**

"**So do you think Sting will make a move and show he is with Angle?" Jeff asks. "I have no idea. Let's face it no one has even thought Sting had gone bad since I showed up. I kind of took the heat off him showing up dressed like him," Jake says. "So what is this idea you have find out who else is working with Angle?" Jeff asks. "I'm going to go out with Team 3D I figure you get enough boos and food in Ray he will spill something," Jake says.**



**Out side of Jake's boat the Prince Justice Brotherhood were on stake out. Curry Man turned on the radio but got a dirty look from Shark Boy so he turned it back off. "What are you doing you can't turn on the radio on a stake out," Shark Boy yells. "I bored need music," Curry Man says. "Wait a second I see someone one coming," Super Eric says.**

**Someone was sneaking up to Jake's boat. The Brotherhood gets out of there car and sneak up behind the person well except for Curry who kind of sneak dances. "Ah I knew Reed was working someone," Eric says really loudly as he takes the person by the shoulder and spins the around to face it him. "Eric," Traci says in annoyed tone. "Ah ha you're working Reed. I never bought that divorce stuff," Shark Boy says. "Will you guys just get out of here you so loud Jake is going to hear you," Traci says actually trying to be quiet.**

"**And you wouldn't want that to happen. Since you hear to give him sexy surprise I know what happens when woman sneak around," Curry Man says. "Look I'm not working with Jake but he sent me this strange letter and I came over here because that letter brought up a lot more questions," Traci says.**

**Jake makes his way up to deck. "Hey will you shut up some people are tying sleep," Jake yells acting drunk and even throwing a beer bottle for effect. "Let me take care of this," Super Eric says as he walks up to the boat and jumps onto the deck. "You don't see anything," he says waving his hand trying to do the Jedi mind trick. "Yes I do. I see a moron in a cape," Jake says as he turns and fakes falling off the boat and pulls Eric in with him.**

**Traci, Curry, and Sharky run over to help them get out of the water this gives Jeff a chance to get off the boat without being seen. Jake and Eric are pulled out of the water. "Damn that almost sobered me up," Jake says. "Jacket wearing man from Nebraska I know all. I know you are working with the large chested female," Super Eric says. "Here's what I know Eric. If you three don't leave I'm going to rip off those masks and make you eat them," Jake yells.**

**The Prince Justice Brotherhood actually leaves. Jake gets up and starts to walk for the boat. "Jake wait," Traci says as she follows him. "Look Traci just leave me alone," Jake says. "I'm not buying the act anymore," Traci says. "This isn't an act. The guy I was is gone and this is what is left," Jake says. "Yeah well this letter says different," Traci says.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jake was in shock as Traci held out the letter he had written to send to her after everything about Jarrett came out. "How did she get that? I never told anyone it should be in my storage locker," Jake thought. "Jake I know you wrote this. No one has as bad handwriting as you. So come give me the full story," Traci says as it starts to rain. "Come onto the boat I don't want you to catch a cold," Jake says. **

**They get onto Jake's boat and go down below. Jake hands her a towel but she gives it back. "You're the one that went into the water," Traci says. "Look sit down it's a long story," Jake says. "I'm listening," Traci says. Jake takes a deep breath. "I was getting ready to try and make a comeback when Joe won the title. I didn't want it to be like it's been. But than I found out something big was going on," Jake says.**

"**What? What could so big it cause you to fake being drunk and act like a jerk?" Traci asks. "Angle, Booker, and Sting they are working together," Jake says. "I know Kurt and Booker are but I thought you were the one setting Sting up," Traci says. "No he's been working with them for a while something about he built the business," Jake says. "Wait Sting's the shot at Bound for Glory you have to warn Joe," Traci says.**

"**I would but this isn't just those guys it goes deeper and Jeff…" Jake stops knowing he has said too much. "Jeff Jarrett?" "Yeah Jeff doesn't want them to know I'm working both sides. And that's why I am acting so insane because I can't trust anybody. I mean if Sting can do this anybody could be working with them," Jake says.**

"**So Jim doesn't know or AJ?" Traci asks. "No I mean even if AJ is on the up and up he might let it slip same with Jim. All the cards have to be turned. Jeff doesn't want anyone to know we are working together that's why I get getting kabonged," Jake says. "I need to sit down," Traci says even though she already is that causes Jake to laugh. Traci starts to laugh to.**

"**Look I don't want to talk about wrestling anymore. Because we need to talk about us," Jake says. "Yeah we do," Traci says. "Traci I'm so sorry for what I said about you and Roode but like I said in the letter I don't want you to become a target," Jake says. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I was hurting and…" "I'm sorry I let you. I should have tried to get through to you." "I'm sorry I couldn't save him," Traci says starting to cry. "I'm sorry I hired that SOB. I thought I was giving an old buddy a break but they way he cut corners on the wiring cost us the most important thing in our world. I would give anything to go back," Jake says.**

"**We are never going to get to go back. We can go foreword and I want to go foreword with you," Traci says. They kiss and for the first time in a long time feel whole again.**



**Traci woke up in Jake's arms and just laid in bed. It was a peaceful morning. She turned to watch him sleep but found he was already awake watching her. "Did you get any sleep?" Traci asks. "A little but I wanted to make sure this isn't a dream," Jake says before they kiss. "It's no dream," Traci says.**

**Jake's phone started to ring. "I'm going to give the Driver to who ever that is," Jake thinks. "Just ignore it," Traci says kissing him on the neck. "I want to, but I need to get it," Jake says as he pulls away. "Hello." "Reed its Sting is it safe to talk?" Sting asks. "Yeah it's safe," Jake says as he brings his finger to his lips to tell Traci to be quite for this call. "I've been thinking about Jarrett. He can mess a lot of things up for us. My title shot your match with Styles," Sting says. "Yeah he sure can."**

"**So this Thursday we need to take him out. We got a lot ridding on Bound for Glory," Sting says. "What ever you want to do is fine by me. But I want one good shot," Jake says. "I'll get back to you." Jake hangs up the phone and sits on the bed. Traci wraps her arms around him. "What was that about?" She asks. "Ah Sting wants to take out Jarrett. But I'll deal with that latter," Jake says as he kisses her and the fall back onto the bed.**



**AJ Styles was pissed off. Everything with Jake was starting to get to him. He was looking through an old album that had a lot of pictures of him and Jake. "If Jake wants to take it this far I have to fight back," AJ thinks. Bound for Glory was two weeks away. AJ knew a street fight would play to Jake's strengths more. "Plus he has gone nuts and doesn't want a win," AJ thinks. "Maybe I need to make a statement."**



"**So do you want me to make you something to eat?" Jake asks. "I'm hungry but Jake you can't cook," Traci says. "Your one to talk there. I remember that half cooked chicken you made once," Jake says. "That was your fault," Traci says. Jake takes a second to think. "Oh yeah." "You know sooner or later we are going to have to deal with the rest of the world," Traci says. "I know and I have to worry about AJ. I bet he is kind of pissed," Jake says. "So your telling me you, Jeff, and me are the only one that know everything?" Traci asks again.**

"**Traci, Jeff and I had no idea who could trust. Plus AJ's not that good of an actor," Jake says. "You know I need to get going I actually have so work to do," Traci says. "Oh yeah you know in charge of the Knockouts. Well let me go make sure no one is out there. Remember you still need to act like I'm the bad guy," Jake says.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Impact hadn't even started officially yet but AJ was making a b-line for the ring. "We are two weeks out from our biggest show Bound for Glory. In TNA I have done it all won the X-Division title, won the tag title, won the world title, ultimate X and on and on. But the most important match of my life is in two weeks. Jake Reed was the man I called a brother. And I threw that away," AJ says. "Damn straight you threw it away," Jake says as he appears on the big screen.**

"**Jake I don't expect you to understand. But I was in a bad place than," AJ says. "Oh you were in bad place. You know AJ I've been in plenty of bad places. But the one thing I never did was hurt physically hurt the people I cared about. I get it hurt you to watch me fight those demons. But I never lashed out at you," Jake yells. "Jake I'm warning you. Either get your act together or I will stop you," AJ says.**

**Jake starts to laugh. "AJ you're a fool. You could never stop me. And now lets not forget I got some running buddies," Jake says as the camera pans out of show Jake with, Angle, Booker, and 3D. Samoa Joe makes his way out with Nash. "Well if it isn't the Village People reunion," Joe says. Jake acts offended. "Joe shut…" "You boys in the back lets get this off the screens," Joe yells as just that happens.**

"**Being champ has some advantages. Another is the fact that I can get Cornett to book certain matches. So tonight AJ it's you, me and Kevin taking on Jake and his two special friends Angle and Booker," Joe says the fans start to cheer.**



**About twenty minutes later Jay Lethal found Kevin Nash on the ground clutching his leg in pain. "Kevin what happened?" "Some clipped me in leg. It was something metal," Kevin says. "We need help out here!"**



**Jake felt guilty. He knew one of his "friends" had to be behind the attack on Nash. Even with all of his attacks he was trying to do it in a way that wouldn't do big damage. But with Nash history of knee injures this could be very bad. "You can't show you real feelings," Jake thought. Cornett entered the dressing room. "I bet you think you got out that match. Well I got a replacement so it's on," Jim yells.**

"**Are you accusing me of something there? Because ah if anyone is more likely to behind an attack it is you," Jake says. "You know Jake when in OVW you and about five other wrestlers showed up late for a show but you were the one I was the most pissed off at and you know why?" Jim says. "I tend block out what you say Jimmy." "It was because I expected better of you. Well I still do," Jim says before he leaves.**



**Kurt and Booker were already in the ring as Jake's music played. "And there partner is from Omaha NE a former world champion "The Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed." Jake slowly made his way around ring side a little boy was booing him and holding up a sign that was anti Jake. Jake knew fans actually loved to get under the bad guy's skin so he was going to have some fun as he went over tore up the sign.**

"**I'm Jake Reed and I'm great you are a nobody," Jake yells at the kid. "AJ is going to beat you," the kid says right back. "No he isn't!" "Yes he is!" "No he isn't!" "Yes he is!" By this point Jake is red in the face and the fans are enjoying the show. Kurt and Booker go out and bring him in. "Ignore them," Booker says.**

**AJ and Joe made there way out next both have a sly smile on there face. "You got no one," Jake yells. Just as he says that Jeff Jarrett's music starts to play. "No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake yells. Jeff makes his way out as the fans go crazy. Jeff makes his way to the ring. Kurt will start for his team while AJ will start for his.**

**The bell rings, AJ and Kurt lock up. Kurt forces AJ into the corner he breaks but gives AJ an upper cut and than hip tosses AJ out of the corner. Kurt locks on a chin lock and slowly pulls AJ over to his (Kurt's) corner. Booker tags Kurt on his leg and comes in to put the boots to AJ. Booker than catches AJ with a spinning crescent kick. Booker tags in Jake but AJ gets away and tags in Joe.**

**Joe catches Jake with a flying big boot as Jake comes in and charges. Jake gets up but Joe catches him with a chop. Jake thumbs Joe eyes and catches him with a divorce court. Jake than drops a knee across Joe's back. "Watch this," Jake yells as the goes for the rear choke but Joe counters out of it with ease. Jake tags in Kurt as Joe tag AJ back in.**

**This time AJ avoids the lock up and catches Kurt with a spin kick and than a German Suplex for two before Jake breaks it up. The ref forces Jake out and AJ hits the rack bomb. Kurt low blows AJ and hits a suplex on him. Kurt tags in Jake who comes in and drops the elbow. AJ sits up and Jake hits the rolling neck snap. "I'm so great," Jake yells. Jake picks AJ up for the overhead belly to belly. Jake spits in Joe's direction as he covers. Count of one, count of two, Joe runs in and beats on Jake.**

**The ref pulls Joe away allowing a triple team on AJ. Now tag as Booker takes over beating on AJ and puts him in an abdominal stretch. Jake pulls on Booker to give him some extra leverage. The ref sees this and breaks the hold. Jake officially tags in and comes in with a fist drop to AJ exposed ribs. Jake gives AJ a gut buster. Jake insulting starts to tap AJ in the face with his boat. Jake picks AJ up and whips him into a corner.**

**AJ is out on his feet and Jake acts like he going for a flying elbow but instead hits a shoulder tackle the fans boo. "I'm not going to do it because you people wanted it. Unlike that Ape over there I'm not a trained monkey," Jake says pointing at Joe. AJ uses this time and rolls Jake up. It doesn't get a one count but it gives AJ a chance to tag in Jeff.**

**Jarrett catches Jake with a drop kick and one for Booker who rushes in. Angle charges but Jeff side steps and tosses Kurt out of the ring. Jake, Booker, and Kurt are on the outside trying regroup. Jeff tags Joe and Joe hits a bid dive to take all three down. Joe throws Jake back into the ring. Jake gets to his feet but Joe takes his head off with a lariat.**

**Team 3D hits the ring and goes after Joe. Devin takes AJ out with a chair shot. Jeff goes for his guitar. The lights go out they come back on and Sting stands in the ring next to Jeff. Sting hits Jeff and he goes down. Sting locks Joe in the scorpion death lock while 3D is ready put Jeff through a glass table. "Ok Jeff time for that life saver you said you would have," Jake thinks. Abyss, Matt Morgan, Rhino and Cage hit the ring and drive off the heels. "Pretty good life savers," Jake thinks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jake walked through the lobby of a Hilton Hotel. Jeff had started moving around so people wouldn't notice a pattern with either of them. Jake was frustrated as he was no closer to finding out Sting's last trump card. Jake reached the room and knocked. Jeff opened it a second later. One they were inside they started to talk. "You should have warned me about the glass table," Jeff says. "Look I didn't even know until the last second," Jake says.**

"**Look did you anymore on who else is working with Sting?" Jeff asks. "No they said just wait and see," Jake says. "Well you are not going to like what I think but we have to look at it," Jeff says. "Who?" Jake asks. "Cornett." "Are you nuts? No wait you would have to be," Jake says. "Jake you know Cornett has a hell of a past. And it always helps to have someone on management on your side," Jeff says. "You would know but it's not Cornett," Jake says.**

"**I'm not saying for sure that it is but we have to look into it," Jeff says. "Fine maybe I can get Traci…" Jake stops because he has said too much. "You told your ex-wife. Damn it Reed we both agreed we can't trust anybody. One person finds out what we are doing and the whole world will know," Jeff yells. "Look Jeff I didn't tell her directly she got my letter…" Again Jake has said too much. "What letter?"**

"**Ok back before this happened I wrote some letters to people I really care about baring my soul and hoping now that they knew I was a total jack ass they would be ok," Jake says. "And you sent them this early are you nuts?" Jeff yells. "Look I didn't send them. But some how Traci got hers and well we are back together," Jake says. "Look Jake I'm happy for you but there is to much on the line now we have to worry about her," Jeff says.**

"**I know I can trust Traci. She had been with TNA as long as anyone," Jake says. "Jake rule to live by Don't Trust Anybody," Jeff says. "You seem to trust me," Jake says. "Yeah because you the kind of guy that gets stabbed in the back not the other way around," Jeff says.**



**Sting was talking to the person who would assure he would win the world title. "Look Joe will never see it coming. And hell with Reed I may not even have to do anything," the person says. "I would be careful Reed. Once he settles things with AJ he may just want the belt back," Sting says. "Yeah well we will deal with that when the time comes. He wants to be ungrateful like the rest of them he will be treated like the rest of them," Nash says. "Yeah and if I need to I will show him what my bat looks like up close," Sting says.**



**Traci was in her apartment when someone knocked on the door. "Delivery." Traci opened the door and found Jake in a bad disguise. Jake comes in. "What are you doing? No better what are you wearing?" Traci asks as Jake takes off a pair a jump suit and fake beard that look really fake. "A disguise I am supposed to be a delivery guy," Jake says. "You look like Ronald McDonald had sex with Joey Ryan," Traci says as she starts to laugh.**

"**Yeah well it's better than nothing," Jake says as he pulls into a kiss. "You are making this real hard to stay away from you," Traci says. "Good I don't want you to want to stay away from me," Jake says. Someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Traci yells out. "It's AJ. Open up." Jake grabs his jumpsuit and hides in bathroom. **

**Traci opens the door. "AJ what are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you about Jake," AJ says. "What about Jake?" Traci asks. "Come on Traci we both know he is out control and now he is working with Angle, Booker, and Sting you know they will turn on him. Look can I come in I really don't want to stand in the hall," AJ says. "Ok sure," Traci says knowing if she doesn't let him in it will seem strange.**

"**Hey what is this?" AJ asks holding up the fake mustache. "Oh nothing just a fake mustache," Traci says. "I know but it looks the one I gave Jake a gag gift once," AJ says. "Look AJ I don't think there anything we can do about Jake until he is ready to get help," Traci says trying to change the subject.**

**In the bath room two thoughts occurred to Jake. One AJ has the worst timing and two he should have hid in the bedroom at least than he would have some more room. Jake's phone started to ring. "Oh Damn!" Jake thought as he pulled the battery out. "What was that?" AJ asked. "What was what?" Traci says. "I thought I heard something," AJ says getting up to check things out. "AJ you know how many other people live in this building you are going to hear things. And honestly this is the room I have cleaned up right now," Traci says blocking his path.**

"**You are acting really strange," AJ says. "Look AJ I get you want to help Jake but at this point I can't deal with him anymore," Traci says. "Alright," AJ says before leaving. Jake comes out of the bathroom. "That was a close one," Jake says. "Tell me about it," Traci says.**



**AJ was pissed off. He hadn't wanted to believe it when Super Eric told him Traci was working with Jake but the way she acted kind of confirmed it on top of fining something that belonged to Jake. "Great now I have to tell Cornett," AJ thinks to himself.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"**So you really think Traci is working with Jake?" Karen asked AJ as they sat in her apartment. "I mean with Eric and the others telling me and the way she acted today. Hell I think he was there I could even smell after shave," AJ says. "AJ when Kurt I were really in love I would keep a bottle of his body spray with me because helped me get through when he was gone," Karen says. "Karen I just have this feeling something is going on here with Jake and it's a lot deeper than him drinking to much," AJ says. "I'm sure you will figure it out," Karen says.**



**Jake was on his boat. He was going to go out with Team 3D his hope being he could get them drunk enough to spill everything. He was calling the place he was taking to make sure everything was set. "Yes this is Mr. Reed I just want to make your staff knows to put my water in martini glass with three olives… Alright thank you," Jake says as he hangs up. Jake picked up put on his leather jacket and felt something in the pocket taking out a small wrapped box with a note.**

_**I know you can't wear this right now but I you should have it**_

_**Love Traci**_

**Jake opened the box and smiled as he saw his wedding band. He put it on for a quick second. His hand had felt strange without it for so long. Remembering what was going on Jake went into his closet and opened his safe and put the ring in there. "If someone even saw I had it back it could put her in danger," Jake thought and he wasn't going to let that happen.**



**Jeff Jarrett was working out at home back in Nashville. He needed some kind of release. It has been a very long six years for Jarrett. He could still remember word for word the fishing trip that spawned TNA. He knew he could never go back to the WWE. "Money is through the roof we are on fire every night a sell out and they force me to take a pay cut. Than a year later my contract is up but I have a title so yeah I made they pay every damn cent extra I could until I lost it," Jeff thought.**

**Of course when WCW died Jeff found himself out of a job. After working for WWA he started TNA. All the hard work it took to get the company going now he wasn't about to let it to hell because of guys like Angle and Booker.**



**Kurt Angle was eating dinner when his cell phone beeped meaning he had text. **_**Reed with Traci**_**. Kurt picked up his phone and placed a call. "Yeah take him out," Kurt said and than made another call. "Yeah Reed is a problem." And than another, "It's Kurt… You know where to meet me."**



**Jake climbs up the stairs and is surprised to find 3D on his boat. "I thought we were meeting there," Jake says. "Well things change Jake," Sting says as he steps on deck with his bat. "Yeah things change like right now instead of tire iron I'm using a chain," Jake says as he grabs a thick chain off the deck. "It's still three on one Jake," Ray says. "With you it's more like 3 and half," Jake says. Ray gets pissed and charges. Jake catches him upside the head knocking him out. Devon runs to help his brother and meets the same fate.**

**Both Booker and Kurt appear on the dock and get on the boat holding bats. "Jake I really was hoping you were with us," Kurt says. "And I was hoping to keep trash like you guys off my boat," Jake says. Jake starts to swing the chain around to keep them back. "I guess it was more important for you to get back with the ex," Kurt says. Jake heart stops for a second at that. Devon starts to move but Jake kicks him in the head. Booker takes a chance and comes at Jake. Jake side steps and Booker goes over board. Sting hits Jake in his right arm. Kurt waits locks Jake but Jake low blows him.**

**Jake gets Kurt's bat and hits Sting in the leg and than tosses him off the boat. Kurt is up and hit Jake in the arm again. Jake grabs a tool box and throws it at Kurt. Kurt gets off the boat followed by a limping Ray and Devon. Jake unties his boat and sets off. His arm is killing him. Jake takes out his cell phone and calls Traci.**

"**Hello," Traci says. "Get out of your apartment," Jake says in pain. "Jake what is going on you sound like your hurt," Traci says. "Yeah Kurt, 3D, Booker, and Sting just jumped me. But that's not important they know I'm with your or something. So get out of your apartment. It's not safe," Jake says. "Maybe they won't come after me," Traci says. "I'm not taking that risk," Jake says.**



"**Well that went well," Booker says sarcastically. "Look I say we go after Brooks if there is something we can hold over Reed it's her," Kurt says. "Wait lets think about this for a second. Reed doesn't know anything. He is also all alone after all the crap he pulled no one is going to buy he is a good guy," Sting says. "Look Sting we have to get that belt. Reed can cost us that," Kurt yells.**



**Traci parked her car by a beach area. The beach had been closed for the evening so no one was there. Jake walked to her car and knocked on the widow. He has a huge bruise on his arm. "Let's get you out of here," Jake says. "Jake hold on do you even have a plan?" Traci asks. "Yeah get you out of here that is the plan. Look I may be freaking out but I would just feel better having you with me," Jake says. "Where are going to go," Traci asks. "I dropped docked my boat at this abandoned shipping area it's just a few miles from her. That will work for tonight. Tomorrow is Impact and I'll explain what is going on with me," Jake says. Traci's phone starts to ring.**

"**Hello… Oh really… I must has just left the door open just close it for me." Traci hangs up. "What is was that?" "The door to my apartment was open. I know I closed it," Traci says. "It's them Traci. I should have never come back. Once again people I care about are a target," Jake says. "Jake I may have been a target regardless of if you came back," Traci says. "Don't try to make me feel better. The one thing I didn't want and now…" Traci kisses him before taking his face in her hands. "Now I'm safe and I'm with you."**


	15. Chapter 15

Hero 15

**Hero 15**

**AJ had just gotten done telling Jim his belief that Jake and Traci were working together. "AJ you basing an awful lot on Super Eric and a fake hairpiece," Jim says. "Jim I just have this feeling. Come Jim you have to admit there is something deeper going on with Jake," AJ says. "AJ I will deal this. But you need to ready you have Jake in a match at Bound for Glory," Jim says.**



**In the parking lot Team 3D was waiting for Jake to arrive. Lauren with a camera crew walks up to them. "Team 3D we have all heard the rumors that Jake Reed has…" Ray takes the microphone. "Let me make this clear. Reed did nothing we kicked him out. And if that moron shows up here tonight or his little wife does we have no problem using them to practice our glass table spot," Ray says. "OH MY BROTHER TESTIFY!"**

"**You know Traci is already inside the building," Lauren says. "What?" They both yell. "Yeah she came in when you two were raiding the catering area," Lauren says. "I told you we should have had Devin bring us something," Devon yells. "Hey it doesn't matter our real target is Reed," Ray says.**



**In the building one of the crew wheeled on the large crates off to the side of a hall and than opened it. Jake hoped out and handed the guy a C Note. "Thank buddy," Jake says. The Rock N Rave Infection who are near by gave him a strange look. "What? Haven't you ever seen a guy make an entrance before," Jake yells. "No but I just saw a little bitch sneak in," Samoa Joe says stepping around corner. "Ok Joe I get you have a problem with me but right now I really don't have time to deal with this," Jake says.**

"**Oh well you see Reed you will have to make time. You see for months you've been jumping me from behind," Joe says. "Well you see it's a long story and I don't have time to tell it," Jake says pulling out his tire iron. Joe has his steel baton. "So what are you going to do?" Joe asks. "Joe I get you pissed. But right now there is something bigger going on here. Look we know Sting is working with Angle and Booker but he has one more trump card," Jake says. "Yeah you."**

"**No not me. Joe think about it, this whole time Sting has been playing this like a fiddle. He has someone else that can cost you the title," Jake says. "I think it's you Reed and now you're just playing mind games," Joe says. "I'm not smart enough to play mind games. I'm not even smart enough pay the guy extra to make sure you're not around when I get out of the box," Jake says.  
**

"**What's going on here guys?" Jeff asks walking up to the scene. "Ah nothing Jeff, I just have something to deal with," Joe says. "You know big man you got a big title match coming up. The best thing you can do is just forget Reed and let Styles take care of him," Jeff says. "Sorry Jeff that isn't how I deal with problems," Joe says as steps toward Jake. Jake throws a bunch of powder into Joe's eyes allowing Jake to get away.**



**Jim Cornett made his way the ring, a million thoughts running through his head. "You know I have been doing this about as long anyone. Started out a ringside photographer, became a manger along the way I've done color commentary, owned two companies, and even wrestled a few matches before taking my spot with TNA management. So there isn't really a whole lot that shocks me but like all of you I have been shocked by what Jake Reed has been doing," Jim says. The fans boo loudly at Jake's name. "So right now Jake I want you to come out here and one more time we are going to talk about this," Jim says.**

**Jake makes his way out through the fans witch turns out to be bad trip as many throw stuff at him or spit a few even tried to punch him but security stopped them. By the time Jake reached the ring he kind of looked like he just taken a shower. "This is disgusting," Jake says. "Well Jake you kind of deserve to be spit on with the way you have been acting," Jim says. "Yeah I guess your right. But Jim a lot have been saying there has to be something more here and there is," Jake says.**

"**Alright Jake out with out and I want the whole story," Jim says. "Can I just give the cliff notes version?" Jake asks. "Well I'm not the not the one to give the full story," Jake says as Jeff Jarrett's music plays. "Ok I give up. Why is Jeff coming out here?" Mike yells. "I gotten to know Jeff about as well as anyone the last few years but I don't know unless he wasn't to blast Jake again," Don says.**

"**Alright Jeff you can stay but let me make this clear anyone else that comes out is going to find themselves in first ever 30 on 1 handicapped match and trust me you won't be among the 30," Jim says. "Well Jim you see I can't tell my story with out Jeff telling his," Jake says as he hands Jeff the microphone. The fans fall silent wanting to hear this.**

"**I want to take everybody back to Gneisses when Booker T debuted. And it was a case of once a former "superstar" taking the spot of TNA WRESTLER. Who brought him in?" Jeff asks. "Sting to be his partner," Jim responds. "And we have all seen what happened," Jeff says. "My god Don think about Booker war with Joe. Sting's attacks and last week we found they were all working with Angle," Mike says. "Where does Jake fit in?" Don asks.**

"**No at first the plan was for the two of them to take the belt from Angle and get the power but Samoa Joe would up messing that up. So Sting the master of mind games managed to pair up with Kurt Angle and use his growing hate of AJ Styles to form a group," Jeff says. The pieces are starting to for Jim. "Ok Jeff that explain Sting lately but what about Jake?" Jim asks. "Well Jake was a mole. You see Jim you know I was able to come back to TNA so I needed someone in the ring and that was Jake," Jeff says.**

"**My head is starting to spin," Don says. Jeff hands Jake the microphone. A very small group of fans start to cheer. "Thanks, you see Jeff wanted someone to invade the little group. So I had become a total jackass. I had to say things I didn't mean and hurt people," Jake says. The lights go out. When they come back on Jeff is out and Jake is being attacked by Kurt and Sting. "There is no one to make the save," Don says. "It's Rhino," Mike yells as the War Machine hits the ring.**

**Before Rhino can do anything. Sting hits him with the bat. Christian Cage hits the ring chair in hand and gets Kurt off Jake. Booker slides into the ring and hits Christian with the book end. Team 3D come out with the glass table. Matt Morgan rushes down and cuts off 3D by kicking Devon followed by Ray. Morgan doesn't go straight into the ring. While Matt more than lived up to the Beat Nickname even he knew giving Angle, Sting, and Booker a second as ducked his head to get in was very dangerous.**

**Ray started to get up so Matt kicked him again. Suddenly Abyss' music started to play. The three former world champions turned to see giving Matt a chance to get in the ring. Matt and Abyss clear house. Matt starts to check on the other. Abyss has picked up Sting's bat but unlike he has before when he held a weapon he used it to waffle Matt in the back of the head.**

**Abyss goes and picks up Jake in a gorilla press. Abyss starts running and tosses Jake out of the ring. Jake hits the announce table causing it to collapse. Abyss isn't done as he starts making his way over to Jake. Jake isn't moving and Abyss has picked up a chair. Traci uses out and stands between Jake and the Monster. Abyss shoves her out the way. Desperate to protect Jake Traci covers him with her own body. Sting walks over and leads Abyss off. The EMT's rush out to check on Jake who still hasn't moved.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Traci was in the waiting room of the hospital where Jake had been taken. Jim was there as was Rhino. Jeff was over getting a cup of coffee. Jake used to have a lot of friends that would have been there for him but even though he had done everything for the greater good a lot of people had been hurt by it. The doctor walked up the group. "How is he?" Traci asked. "Well he has three broken ribs and injury to his elbow and very deep cut on his right let but he should be fine," The Doctor says.**



**Jake had been moved into a room. Jake closed his eyes. "So how long are you going to stand there AJ," Jake says. "Until I decided what I want to do," AJ says from the hall. Jake opens his eyes and sits up while AJ enters the room. "Look man I get you are pissed off. Buy you know your not guilt free here," Jake says. "I'm sick and I'm tired of hearing stuff like that I tried to explain but you wouldn't hear it from me," AJ says. "I couldn't hear it from you but you know what, there aren't a lot of good reasons for breaking another guy's leg," Jake says.**

"**You know Jake that is your problem you never stop to think before you speak or doing something. You're always a damn battering ram charging in head first," AJ says. "AJ I don't know how I pissed you off but I'm sorry I was little more concerned about the death of my son," Jake yells. AJ just walks off. "Fine leave AJ! Who needs you?"**

**Traci walks in his room a minute latter. "Was that AJ?" "Yeah it was," Jake says bitterly. "That bad?" "Yeah that bad. Let's just say we won't be teaming together any time soon," Jake says. "Maybe someday, but for right now you need to worry about healing up," Traci says taking his hand. "Yeah and getting to Bound for Glory," Jake says. "Jake be serious you can barley walk," Traci says. "I am serious. I don't intend to sit back and hope Sting loses," Jake says. "Now that everyone knows what is going on, there will be other people to help Joe," Traci says.**

"**And one thing I finally learned is don't trust anybody. I know I can trust me," Jake says. "Jake let other people handle it," Traci says. "Like who? Abyss a guy that owes everything thing to TNA that turned his back on TNA tonight? Or Sting the big hero who turns out to be the master mind," Jake yells. "Look Jake for once you can't be the big hero. I can't don't care if I have to tie you down you are not going to be at that PPV," Traci says.**

"**We can talk about it later," Jake says. "Now listen to me Jacob Martin Reed for once in you life you are not going to just charge back in. I get it you love being the big hero but you can't do it right now. We just got back together there are other things to worry about let Jarrett and Jim take care of it," Traci yells. Jake knew that tone of voice and he knew he wasn't going to win this fight. "Alright," Jake says.**



**Later that night Jake was asleep in his room. The doctors had given him something to ease him into sleep but he was refusing any pain killers.**

_**Dream**_

_**Jake was in an empty arena it wasn't a TNA set up since the ring was four sided and it was a huge arena bigger than anything TNA ran. The seats were filled with fans holding sign one reading "nwo 4 life" another "Wooooo" and than a one more he could make out it was just a large hand drawn picture of Sting very well done.**_

"_**This must be a dream we didn't pack them in like this after 98," A voice says. Jake turns and finds himself face to face with Ric Flair. "What the hell?" Jake says. "Hey it's you dream kid," Flair says before chopping Jake as a bright light flashed and the setting changed. "Now where am I," Jake asked.**_

_**It Jake a second to look around and see he was in an old WWF ring. He was in the Manhattan Center where Raw was filmed early on. He could even see the trademark big red letters in the entrance ways. "Ah the old Wild West Days. You know I kind of liked this time better than Attitude era." A new voice says to Jake's left. "You're Shawn Michaels," Jake says. "Kid if I lose my memory I will need you around," Shawn says. "This is nuts. Just a strange dream," Jake says.**_

"_**Kid I don't have time for this…Big Daddy Cool take him out," Shaw says. Jake turns and sees Nash back in his Diesel days about to kick him before everything stopped. Suddenly everything bad he ever heard or read about Nash ran though his head.**_

**Jake awoke with a start. It was Sunday morning. Everyone else was in Chicago for the PPV. "It has to be Nash. Abyss it's too easy. Nash is on Sting's side. In WCW he tore the company down and worked with Sting just one big boot when Joe isn't expecting it could do it. I go to warn someone," Jake says.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Note: Ok I will admit it take a small miracle for the travel in this chapter to happen but bare with me ok."**_

"**Come on someone pick up," Jake yells. He had tried everyone, Jim, Jeff, Rhino, Traci, even Vince Russo but he couldn't get through. Jake just happened to glance at the TV and saw the news was on with the words **_**Breaking News: Major Power Surge Knockouts Cell Service in Chicago.**_** Jake quickly turned it up.**

"_**Just to recap folks a major power surge has knocked out all cell service in Chicago there is no way that a cell signal can get in our out…" **_**"Ah crap!" Jake thinks. Jake knows what he about to do is dangerous but he has to do it. He puts on his clothes and sneaks out of the hospital. "Hey Taxi!" Jake yells as he limps down the street a few blocks. "Where to Mac?" "Airport!"**



**Samoa Joe was getting ready for his title match. While Nash looked on. "Joe tonight is the biggest fight of you life," Nash says. "Tell me something I don't know big man," Joe says as he tapping up. "But you know odds are same thing that happened at Victory Road will happen. You beat the old guy so bad they try to stop it. But with what's going on we need to send a statement," Nash says. "I've been thinking about that. All that's going on taking out the Sting is a big deal and could shut Kurt and Booker down," Joe says.**

"**You're right because with egos like that they can't last with out a buffer to keep the going on the right path. Another thing a lot of people wanted to see that street fight with Reed and Styles but with Reed laid up it's not happening so I think we should have Cornett make the main event a street fight," Nash says. "I think you got a good idea," Joe says.**



**It was late in the day as Jake ran into the arena. "Jake what the hell man I thought you in Orlando healing up," Consequences Creed says to him. "Man I need to someone before the main event," Jake yells. "Dude the main event stared ten minutes ago," Creed says. "God damn it!" Jake yells as he starts to limp his way to the ring. He passed by a monitor and saw Nash standing at ringside on a crutch. Jake had figured out on the plan there was no footage of the attack on Nash just Lethal finding him so it very well could have been faked.**

**Sting was in control as going for the stinger splash as Jake made his way down the ramp. The fans started to cheer. "What is Jake doing here?" Don asks. "Let's face it Don after all Jake did to help Joe I think he wasn't going to miss it," Mike says. "This is going to make me look like a nut but I've looked like a nut enough one more time won't hurt," Jake thinks as he grabs Nash's crutch and hits him in the ribs with it. Nash is pissed and without think charges after Jake moving just fine.**

"**There is nothing wrong with Nash. I think we have all been had," Mike says. Sting gets out of the ring to help Nash go after Jake. Jarrett with his guitar and Rhino with a chair come out to protect Jake. What no one has seen was that Jake slipped his belt to Joe. Kurt Angle sneaks in and goes after Joe but Joe catches him with the snap power slam.**

**Joe goes out and gets Sting. Joe takes Sting to the wood shed before locking on the clutch with the belt to assist him. Sting taps out. "The Winner and Still TNA World Champion Samoa Joe!"**



**Jake puts an ice bag on bad leg. "Man it feels like it's on fire," Jake says. Traci comes into the trainer's room and she doesn't look happy. "Hi honey," Jake says. "Don't hi honey me," Traci says. "Hi baby," Jake says. Traci just gives him a look. "I would try hi doll face but you look to mad for that." "What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you call the arena?" Traci yells. "Cell service was out," Jake says. "Ever here of a land line," Traci says. "Ok I know you believe me but I didn't even think of that," Jake says. "You could have been hurt," Traci says.**

"**But I wasn't. I know I'm very lucky that I wasn't. But look Traci lets just be happy about me not getting hurt," Jake says. The trainer comes in with a set of crutches. "Here you go Jake this should make getting around easier." "Thanks Chip," Jake says as he stands up. "Come on lets get out of here," Traci says. Jake makes his way out to the hall and finds Samoa Joe waiting for him.**

**Jake and Joe face off for a second. Joe shocks everyone when he extends his hand. Jake takes it. Joe leaves after the shake. The two men would never be friends but there was a level of respect between them.**



**Sting, Nash, Angle, and Booker were alone and still pissed off. "This isn't over," Sting said as tapped his bat on the ground. "All those months down the drain thanks to the miscreant Jake Reed," Booker says. "I want to know how he figured it out," Nash says. "Guys we need to refocus because we head back to Orlando we start the fight all over again and its going to end with us. The men that are the sole reason for TNA standing tall," Kurt says.**



**The next day after a long flight Jake and Traci walked into her apartment. With his injures Traci didn't want Jake on the boat. "How you about you sit down why I unpack," Traci says. "Traci wait… Before we do anything else I want do this," Jake says dropping to one knee. "Oh Jake."**

"**I wanted to get past Bound for Glory before I did this. Traci when we got married I told you I was never going to be perfect, but with you I was close as I am ever going to get. So please Traci will you marry me again?" "Yes Jake I will!" Jake gets up and they kiss. "I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"**What do you mean I have to take the week off?" Jake yelled into the phone at Jim. "This one wasn't my call Jake. The top bosses say you earned it. They want you healed up before you get back in the ring," Jim says. "Come on Jim I don't anything besides wrestle," Jake says. "Jake if you even show up at the Impact Zone Dixie will kick you out. It's just one week enjoy it now I have to," Jim says.**

**Jake started muttering. He knew Dixie meant well but just because Joe still had the belt didn't mean "The Superstars" were giving up. "Oh Jake stop you will back soon enough," Traci says putting on her make up. "I'm going to be so bored. I guess I could just ride my…" "Not with you bad leg," Traci says. "I wrestle and I ride my Harley that is for fun. Damn Abyss," Jake says. "Look I have to going being a member of management means you can't be late," Traci says. **

**They kiss and than she leaves. Jake picks up the remote and turns on the television. "Seen it… Hate it… Her Dad's Hulk Hogan…" Jake says before turning it off. This was going to be a long day. But Jake didn't know the half of it.**



"**Abyss you came to me wanting to repay for the help I gave you. Well I need to you to finish Jake Reed. Reed is a cancer that must be cut out of TNA," Sting says. "Yes Sting," Abyss says. "You brought this all on yourself Reed," Sting thinks.**



**It had already been a long taping for Traci. Being Knockout Law was tough enough but today it seemed the Beautiful People were going out of there way to make trouble. "Traci why are they setting up a cage?" Roxxi asked her. "I have no idea," Traci says.**



**The six sides of steel surrounded the ring as Abyss pushing a large rolling crate followed Sting to it. Sting opened the crate and took out a body bag that had something in it. Abyss pulls the bag into the ring. Sting pulls a chain and a lock out his trench coat and locks the cage. "Jeff you and I have known each other a long time. So as a favor to your old friend Steve why don't you come out here?" Jeff's music plays. He comes to the ring side with his guitar.**

"**What do you want?" Jeff asks. "Ladies and Gentlemen the biggest coward in wrestling," Sting says pointing at Jeff. "Look Sting I'm no coward and I have no problem proving that to you and the stupid ape in the cage," Jeff says. "You see Jeff you are coward. Because once again you had someone else do the dirty work," Sting says. "Look Sting I'm more than happy to fight you right now," Jeff says. "Well Jeff I'm not here to fight you right now. Because I got to give you time to find a new partner in crime," Sting says.**

"**What is he talking about? A new partner in crime?" Don asks. Abyss starts to open the body bag drawing everyone's eyes. "Wait is that…" Mike can't finish. "What the hell did they do to him?" Don asks. "This is over the line," Mike yells. "Somebody get down here now!" Don yells.**

**A broken battered bloody and bruised Jake is in the body bag. Abyss picks Jake up and sets up for the shock treatment. Jeff is trying to climb into the ring leaving him open for a bat shot to the back followed by Scorpion Death Drop. Abyss starts to punch Jake. The fans had never seen him like this even when Jake was taking a hell of a beating he was always trying to fight back but not time. All he could let out cries of pain.**

**Rhino and Cage rush down and have to scale the cage because of the lock. Sting pulls Cage off while Abyss throws Jake like a lawn dart into the wall knocking Rhino off. Nash, Booker, Angle, 3D and Devine make there way to make sure no one can save Jake. Matt Morgan rushes out but the numbers are to much even when The Prince Justice Brotherhood rushes down only to get beat down. It seems like all the faces tried to make the save even Samoa Joe was unable to do anything. The same problem for each would be rescuer even if you could get to the cage you had to climb over it to help Reed who is still helpless as Abyss basically tortures him.**



"**Let me go," Traci yells as Taylor and ODB have to hold her back. "Traci girl there is nothing you can do," ODB says. Traci actually catches ODB in the eye and makes a get away only for Roxxi to and Taylor to tackle her to the ground.**



**Back in the arena is had become a freaking gang fight but it wasn't doing Jake any good as Abyss gave him the block hole slam. Even security seemed powerless as it was trying to gain control of the riot first. Abyss reached into the body bag and pulled out a smaller black bag. "No not this," Mike yells as Abyss pours out thumbtacks. Abyss got another bag and this time poured broken glass onto the tacks.**

**  
AJ Styles came sprinting from the back like a NFL running back he got through the mass of humanity and managed to actually climb the cage and made it to the top he came off and hit a elbow to the back of Abyss' head. AJ was like wild animal clubbing away at Abyss. Using his power Abyss threw AJ into the cage but AJ came right back and twisted the big man's mask to blind fold him. This seemed to turn the tide finally. Sting and crew departed someone found a drill and drilled the lock apart. Joe and Rhino got Abyss out of the cage.**

**AJ made his way over to Jake. "Just hold on help is on the way," AJ says. Jake doesn't say anything he just groans. Traci comes into the ring and takes his hand. "Jake I'm here it will be alright," Traci says. "We have to get him to the ER right now," the trainer says.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**For the second straight week Traci was in the waiting room of the ER. This time how ever there were more people waiting with her. Rhino and Christian were talking over in a corner. Jim was pacing while Joe sat in a chair next to various X-Division guys. The doctor approached her and she could already tell it was bad news. While ODB, Taylor, and Roxxi stood off in another corner near AJ.**

"**Ms. Brooks he is stable but he still hasn't woken up. He suffered a great deal of blood loss and his core temperature has dropped," The doctor says. "And if he doesn't wake up…" "I won't lie to you it's something we need to worry about."**



**Traci walked into the room where Jake was. He was hooked to a number of machines to monitor everything. "Hey baby it's me. You know we need to stop meeting this," Traci says trying to make one of Jake's lame jokes. Traci took his hand. "Come on Jake wake up. I really want you to wake up," Traci says as tears stream down her cheeks.**



**The next day AJ walked into Jake's room. He knew Traci had been forced to take a break from staying next to Jake. "Come on Reed time to get up," AJ says. AJ thought back to there days as roommates. AJ was always the first one up and Jake was the one sleeping to noon so AJ had that to Jake plenty of times usually it was meet with a groan and call of "leave me alone."**

"**Bet I was the last guy you expected to save you these days. I may even be the last guy you wanted to save you. But I did. Jake the reason… I… turned on you… It was my wife… After our second son was born she got hooked some of the stuff you used to do. And I snapped and I lashed out at you because I thought she learned how to hide it from you. I'm sorry Jake," AJ says as he starts to cry lay his head on Jake's bed.**

**AJ feels a hand start to pat him on the shoulder. AJ looks up and sees Jake with his eyes open. "Hey AJ," Jake says. The two old friends hug. "Ah watch the everything," Jake says. "Sorry," AJ says. "Yeah I'm sorry to," Jake says. "Someone needs to call Traci and let her know you're awake," AJ says. "Who's Traci?" Jake asks. "Your wife well ex-wife but your word around the locker room is you got engaged again," AJ says. Jake starts to laugh. "Good rib AJ but I'm never getting married. So what happened did Sapp drop me when we were working out?" Jake asks.**

"**Sapp as in Bob Sapp? Jake what year is it?" "1999 duh," Jake says. AJ is shocked. "You're still an easy mark AJ," Jake says. "You jerk," AJ says. "I am still the king," Jake says. **

"**Oh my god you are awake," Traci says as she enters and hugs Jake. "Ah watch the everything," Jake says. "AJ go and get a doctor," Traci says. AJ just nods and leaves. "Come on no tears this a happy time," Jake says as whips a tear from Traci's eye. "You really scared me," Traci says. "Hey trust me I didn't like what happened either. I was watching TV when Abyss charged through the door followed by 3D," Jake says. "So that is how they got you," Traci says.**



"**Well Mr. Reed you are an extremely lucky man," the doctor says. "If you say so doc, but I sure don't feel lucky," Jake says. "Well you injured a disk in your back tore a muscle in each leg have a concussion a broken nose your ribs are basically mush and you have several deep wounds but it could have been a lot worse." "So when can I wrestle again?" Jake asks. The doctor rolls his eyes. "I would say about five months," The doctor says.**

"**What can I do to cut that time down?" Jake asks. "Jake I've been you doctor for a few years so I have to ask why do you keep going back?" "Because I'm cool like that. No wait that's the reason I wear a leather jacket. I really don't know it's the same reason Dale Jr. straps himself into the 88 and drives. Same reason Brett Farve joined the Jets. I like doing it and the pain is worth it," Jake says.**



**Sting stood in a dark room cutting a promo that would air before Impact. "Those who forget past are doomed to repeat it. Jake Reed forgot his own past. You see Jake knows better than anyone the cancer that Jeff Jarrett is. He forgot Jeff uses people and when he no more use he gets rid of them. So Jake I felt the need to remind you. Jake I'm sorry you had to get hurt but you brought it all on your self," Stings ays.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"**Jake you don't have to do this?" Traci says as Jake is signing papers to sell his boat. "But I want to. Traci my home is with you. You can't get of this lease that easy. The boat would just sit there anyway. Besides maybe I can use that money to buy something you would like," Jake says. "More like something you would like me to wear Traci says. "FYI I like it most of all when you wear nothing," Jake says.**

"**You know my mom called again she wants to know if we set a date," Traci says. "I know but part of me really wants to do it ASAP but than I think we should try to wait it out because of "The Superstars,"" Jake says. "And it would be romantic to get married on the same day as our first wedding," Traci says. "But we do have to pick a date if nothing else to get our mother's off our backs because my mom keeps asking for a date as well," Jake says.**

"**I'm glade you and your folks started talking again," Traci says. Like a lot of people Jake's parents had been hurt by the act he had played. But after his injures and getting a letter from him they made up. The doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Traci yells. "It's AJ open up." Jake gets a smile on his. "Yeah that's a real good impersonation," Jake yells. "Jake open the door," Traci says.**

**Jake opens the door. "Wow you even look like AJ," Jake says. "Jake your jokes like Batista matches IE the more of them they are the worse they get," AJ says. "Yeah well your hair cut is like a John Cena match the same thing night after night for six years," Jake says. Traci starts to laugh at that one.**



**It had been a long four months in TNA. The war between The TNA wrestlers and the Superstars had raged. The Superstars had added Beer Money to there side giving them the tag titles to there stable while the returned Scott Steiner also joined up along with Petey and the X-Division title. With Angelina Love holding the Knockouts Title it left Joe as the lone face champion. But the months seemed like they were wearing Joe down.**

**Joe had just retained his title in a tough match with Abyss and once again Sting and Crew jumped him. The locker rooms empted as a massive brawl broke out. It seemed like The Superstars were getting advantage when a fan in skull mask jumped the rail. The fan seems to turn the tide and drive the superstars off. Security climbs into the ring to remove the fan but AJ pulls off the guys mask showing its Jake. **

"**That right I'm back and once again I returned under a mask. Sting if you thought I was done your wrong. I mean Sting you talk about forgetting the past and than you forget my past. Than again the fact you spend most of your time in a private dressing room you may not even know that it's my things to take a beating and come back. Hell you could even say it's kind of a gimmick for me," Jake says.**

"**This doesn't change anything," Kurt yells. "Yeah it changes plenty chrome dome. For one the first thing I'm going to do is take care of that big moron behind you," Jake says pointing at Abyss. Abyss starts to come at Jake but Sting stops him.**



**A few days had passed and TNA returned to Orlando to film Impact. Sting stood in the ring. "Jake I want you to come out here. I'm here alone you come out alone. If you half the man these people think you are you will do it," Sting says. Jeff makes his way out. "Jeff I don't want to talk to you. I saw Traci is back there so Jake has to be here," Sting says.**

"**Sting they are engaged not joined at the hip. So Jake isn't back there but I will more than happy to talk to you," Jeff says. "Look Jeff I've made it pretty clear how I feel about you. I still think I have a chance to show Jake Reed the light," Sting says. "Sting Reed doesn't need you to show him the light. You come out here you claim I'm a cancer in this business. At the end of the day all I was after was the world title and respect it meant. I think the bigger problem is the guys after the damn money," Jeff yells as the fans cheer.**

"**Jake are you a man or are you going to let Jeff do you talking for you," Sting says ignoring Jeff. "Sting calm down," Jake says appearing on the big screen. "Wait that can't be in Orlando," Mike says. "Sting you should have just gone home to California because that's where I am now. Hey look down there," Jake as the camera points down a hill to an outdoor café where Sting's son Braden sits not seeing Jake. "Jake you aren't the kind of guy to do this," Sting says. "Hey I'm just taking a page out of Kurt Angle's book," Jake says. Sting starts to pace.**

**Suddenly he gets spun around kicked and in the gut and hit with a Death Valley Driver. "Hey Sting don't you just love video," Jake says. The Superstars hit the ring but Jake and Jeff bail out.**



"**Jake I have to admit you had me worried when did you come up with this plan?" Lauren. "Not to come off like a jerk but about week two of those four months I had to take off," Jake says. "Are you worried Sting might respond?" "Yeah I am but Lauren something has to be done. The future of not just TNA but wrestling itself is on the line. Sting your were the guy we all thought was a hero now your just another villain," Jake says.**

"**Now Jake what about this match I am hearing about?" "Yeah I went to Jim Cornett and next week it's me and Abyss one on one. You see a scorpion needs a tail and that is what Abyss has become to Sting. So next week…. IT'S SHOWTIME!" **



**Abyss was watching a monitor and had heard everything Jake had said. "I will destroy the Outlaw," Abyss says out loud before picking the monitor up and throwing it into a wall causing it to explode as it hits.**

_**Note- I might not be able to write much the next few days. The TNA Video Game arrives in Omaha tomorrow so I might spend the next few days playing that.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Note- Sorry for the Delay this won't be the longest chapter but I think I give enough action to make it worth while. Please review**_

**Jake was in the locker room getting ready. He knew Abyss would be looking to finish the job he started four months ago. Jake had taped his fist knowing this wouldn't be about a pin or submission. "Jake you are up." Pat Kenney yells. Jake heads for the door. Joe stands up and follows him. "Yes?" Jake says. "Dude you know Abyss isn't coming alone," Joe says. "Look I know I need a manger since Traci can't do anymore since becoming Knockout Law but you're not my type," Jake says.**

"**Your not my type either Motorcycle guy from the Village People," Joe says. "Wow how long you work on that one, half a second?" Jake says. Jake's music starts to play and he has to power walk. "Introducing first he comes from Omaha NE. He is The Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed." The fans go wild this would not just mark his first match back since the attack but his first match as a hero since Brian's death. Joe, AJ, and even Jeff make there way down.**

**The lights dimmed and Abyss' music played. Sting and Abyss made there way out with Team 3D following behind. Jake doesn't wait and hits a suicide dive as Abyss reaches the ring side mats. Jake starts to pound on Abyss unleashing four months worth of frustration. Sting pulls Jake off Abyss. Jake shoves Sting off of him. Abyss his up and whips Jake into the post before knocking him down with a big shoulder tackle. Abyss than whips Jake into the guard rail and hits with a clothesline sending him into the crowd.**

**Abyss follows but Jake picks up a chair and throws it at him. The Monster catches it and Jake it's a spin kick ala the Van Daminator. Abyss is stunned Jake has another chair and whacks him in the side. Jake runs up the bleachers and climbs onto a guard rail and hits missile drop kick. "What a fight and the bell hasn't even rung yet," Don West says.**

**Jake and Abyss are starting to fight all over the Impact Zone. Abyss gains the Advantage and throws Jake into a row of chairs. Jake stand up by one of the wall Abyss charges and Jake side steps the wood gives way. Jake drags Abyss back to the ring side area. Jake rolls into the ring as Abyss follows. Shane Swell calls for the bell. Abyss stars to put the boots to Jake. "I wanted to help you Reed," Sting yells. Abyss goes for a flapjack but Jake turns it into a DDT.**

**Abyss starts to sit up but Jake hits the rolling neck snap. Abyss sits up again and Jake hits running knee. Brother Ray gets up on the apron. Jake goes over to take him out but this all gives Sting a chance to slide the bat to Abyss. Abyss picks it up Joe gets in the ring and takes it. Jake comes up from behind and hits a release German Suplex. Jake goes for a running splash but Abyss catches him in a choke leading to a choke slam.**

"**Come on Jake you got to get up," AJ yells. Abyss puts Jake in a bear hug. Quickly Jake claps the ears. Jeff had taught him just the right spot to hit and Abyss drops him only to catch him with a big right hook. Abyss whips a stunned Jake into the ropes and goes for the black hole slam. Jake some how escapes and gets Abyss in a front choke. Abyss is trying to fight out of it. The wind up by the ropes and actually spill over the rope to the floor.**

**Both men hit hard and Jake breaks the hold. They reach there feet at the same time and Jake charges. Abyss elevates him over head. Jake lands on the apron and asi moonsaults as Abyss turns around Jake catches him with a inverted DDT like usually does in the ring. "Seven eight nine ten! It's over," the ref yells. AJ and Jeff help Jake to his feet. Jake gets a microphone. "Is this what you want? I thought you wanted to free him Sting? You're just using him. Your as bad as… no wait you worse than Mitchell because he never played his savior," Jake says. Abyss gets up and charges at Jake. Jake is able to hit a Death Valley Driver on Abyss. **



"**Besides some bruising I think you will be fine," the trainer says. "Thanks," Jake says as he leaves the training room. Traci comes up to check on him. "Hey you," Jake says kissing her. "Reed!" Kurt Angle yells storming over to them. "Oh hey Kurt," Jake says nonchalantly. "Oh hey Kurt. Who the hell do you think I am? This isn't the prom," Kurt yells. "Kurt calm down your going to go ba… Oh wait you can stay mad," Jake says.**

"**Reed I am 12 time world champion. A…" "Look Kurt I have more important things to deal with than listen to you resume. So let's cut to the chase you and me a match next week," Jake says. "Fine and you're going to tap out," Kurt says. Kurt walks away and enters his locker room. He takes out his cell phone. "Yeah Karen the moron took the bait. Yeah you just take care of AJ and Traci," Kurt says.**



**AJ franticly ran up a flight of stair to an apartment. The message he had gotten has phone had chilled him to the bone. Karen had called screaming that Kurt was out of her place drunk out of his mind and trashing the place. AJ saw the door was open and he ran in. "Karen!" "Over here AJ," Karen yells in tears from the bathroom. AJ went there but was hit in the head by something and the world went dark.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**AJ woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. "Ah you're awake," Brother Ray says as he walks up to AJ and insulting pats him on the head. AJ is tied to a chair. "Where's Karen?" AJ asks remembering everything. "I'm right here AJ," Karen says walking out holding hands with Kurt. "This has all been one giant set up hasn't it?" "Of course AJ did you think anyone besides you would be stupid enough to leave Kurt Angle," Kurt says.**



**Jake held Traci in his arms. "Thank you for her God," Jake thinks. "Jake could you get me a bottle of water?" Traci asks. "When did your leg break?" Jake asks. "Please Jake," Traci asks again. Jake gets up and heads to the kitchen. Traci heads over to the closet and pulls out a wrapped box. Jake came back in the room. "Happy anniversary," Traci says as Jake comes back into the bedroom. "It's not our anniversary," Jake says. "Not our wedding anniversary but this is the anniversary of our first date," Traci says.**

"**Oh man that disaster," Jake says he climbs into bed again. "Disaster? It was really sweet," Traci says. "I got lost trying to find your place since the only place in Canada I ever went was Hotels and Arenas. I accidentally insulted your roommate. And than that bar fight," Jake says. "That you started," Traci says. "I didn't start it I just threw the first punch," Jake says. "I'm not saying it was the best date ever. But the fact you tried really meant something," Traci says.**

"**So what did get me?" "Go ahead and open it," Traci says as she smiles in a lot of ways Jake still reminded her of a little boy on Christmas. Jake opened the gift. "The pink slip from my boat? Wait Traci this was supposed to go to the new owner," Jake says. "I am the new owner and I am giving it back to you," Traci says. "Thanks," Jake says as they kiss.**



**AJ was still tied up but only Devine was left to watch him. "Hey I need a drink," AJ says. "No, If I give you a drink you will have to go to the bathroom and I am not dealing with that," Devine says. "Just a sip of water man my mouth feels like asphalt," AJ says. Devin picks up the bottle of water he was drinking from and walks over to AJ. "I don't want your back wash," AJ says. "Take it or leave it Golden Boy," Devine says. AJ nods but than uses his now united hands to punch Devine in the face he gets up and picks up the chair and hits Devine with it.**

**AJ goes to run out of the building he is being kept in only to run into Ray and Devon. "Ah crap," AJ says before he kicks Ray but this gives Devon a chance to grab him. AJ low blows him. AJ starts running again only too attacked by Nash who big boots him.**



**Jake and Traci walk into the Impact Zone holding hands. Jim walks up to them. "Have either of you seen AJ?" "Not yet we just go here," Traci says. "What did he do now?" Jake asks. "Ah he just hasn't checked in but he could be caught up in traffic," Jim says. "Or trying on crowns," Jake says. "Your never going to let him live that down are you?" Traci asks. "I might if he does something else I can mock," Jake says not knowing AJ is in real trouble right now.**



**Traci walked into the knockout dressing room. "Karen you wanted to see me?" "Actually I wanted to see," Kurt says closing the door with 3D flanking him. Traci knows she is in really big trouble.**



**Jake is in the locker room getting ready. Kurt was different than Abyss but he could be more dangerous in some ways. He also figured Kurt would have some kind of back up mainly Sting. "Hey Jake, Sting just dropped this off for you," Creed says handing Jake a box. Jake opens it and his blood runs cold. Jake gets up and runs out of the locker room.**

**To Be Contiuned…**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"**The following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Pittsburg PA he is wrestling only Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle!" Kurt made his way to the ring. Kurt had a smile on his face as he grabbed a microphone. "Tonight you are going to witness history. Tonight you are going to watch the last match of Jake Reed's life. So Jake get on out here," Kurt commands. Jake makes his way out pissed off as hell.**

"**Come on Jake smile you are about to have a real honor. You are getting to wrestle a legend," Kurt says. Jake looks like he wants to tear Kurt apart. "Once again Mike I feel like something strange is going on here," Don says. "Don we've seen that look on Jake's face before and is always one someone he cares about get hurt," Mike says.**

"**You are pathetic," Jake says. "Now Jake be nice or you know what happens," Kurt says. Jake takes off his jacket and keeps starring daggers at Kurt. The ref calls for the bell. Kurt quickly takes Jake down. Kurt ties up the leg. Its clear Jake isn't putting any effort to get out. Finally out of what seems to be boredom Kurt breaks the hold. "Get down in the referee's position," Kurt says. Jake rolls his eyes, but he does it. Kurt quickly takes Jake over and drives his face the mat. "Why isn't Jake fighting back?" Mike asks.**

**At that moment Jake elbow Kurt in the head. Kurt gets pissed and both men are face to face this time Jake arm drags him over and gets him in an arm bar. Kurt gets out of the hold and rolls to the outside. "That does it! You know the deal Reed. Either play along or they get hurt," Kurt yells. Suddenly Nash drags a beaten up AJ onto the ramp while a video of 3D restraining Traci backstage is shown.**

**Jake knows he can't do anything. Kurt punches him right in the face. Jake is stunned before Kurt does it again and falls over. "Jake you got to fight back," Traci yells. Jake starts to get up but Kurt hits him a German Suplex.**



**Samoa Joe and Jeff Jarrett are power walking backstage. Joe bust through a door and takes out Ray while Jarrett hits Devon with a guitar. "You ok?" Joe asks Traci. "Yeah now free AJ," Traci says. "With pleasure," Joe says since he has been after Nash for a while.**



**Back in the ring Jake is taking a beating. "This is sick. Jake can't fight back because Traci or AJ will get hurt," Mike says. Kurt is just paint brushing Jake in the head. Jake finally snaps and hits a clothesline on Kurt. Nash picks AJ up for a power bomb. AJ gets out and hits a face buster on Nash. Kurt sees this and figures his goose is cooked. Kurt starts to run out of the ring but Rhino brings him back to it. Kurt panics and throws into the ref into Jake before bailing out and escaping through the fans.**



"**Are you ok?" Jake asks Traci once he gets back stage. "Yeah I'm fine," Traci says. "Good I was so worried about you," Jake says. "I'm fine to by the way," AJ says. "How did they get to you?" Jake asks. "Karen," AJ says. "Jeff give me your cell phone," Jake says. "Why?" "I need your speed dial."**



**Far away from the Impact Zone a phone starts to ring. A man sitting in his study working on something answers the phone. "Hello." "Hey it's Jake Reed," Jake says back in Orlando. "You know I had a feeling someone might call me. And I will need time to think I will let you know when I decide," The person says before he hangs up.**



**Back in Orlando Jake kicks the wall in frustration. "That could have gone better," Jake thinks. "Who did you call?" Jeff asks as he takes the phone back. Jeff takes a look the dialed number list and his eyes go wide. "I could have told you that wouldn't work," Jeff says. "Well at least I'm trying," Jake says. "Well let's think this out. We need to win titles because this isn't enough," Joe says.**

"**Look like you going back to the X-Division AJ," Jake says. "Guess that means you and Jeff are after the tag belts," Joe says. Jake and Jeff start to laugh. "That's a good one Joe," Jake says. "Yeah me and Reed could never team together," Jeff says. "Ah did you guys forget the fact you already worked together when this all started," Traci says.**

"**That was different we didn't actually have to team," Jake says. "Jake we need to be able to trust everyone. We can trust you and Jeff," AJ says. "This won't work," Jeff says. "Besides we can't drag this out. We have to make a direct strike. It's time for a bet match," Jake says. **



"**Are you nuts?" Jim Cornett yells at Jake after Jake explains what he wants to do. "Jim I've always been nuts one way or another. But you know in this sport better than anyone sometimes you have to take a risk," Jake says. "Fine I know I can get approval from management they want this war over," Jim says.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Jake stepped onto his boat followed by Traci. "You know I love this boat," Jake says. "It's got charm," Traci says. "Oh no I know what that means," Jake says. "Yeah it means it has charm," Traci says. "Meaning you don't like it," Jake says. "Well it's not how I would have decorated," Traci says. "It's the deck of a boat there is much you can do to decorate," Jake says.**

**Traci holds up a really tacky looking lawn chair. "That is not mine," Jake says. Traci turns the chair over. "If found please return to Jake Reed slip eight," Traci reads. "Oh I'm getting grief from the woman with Furry Boots," Jake says. "Says the guy looks like a T-Bird from Grease," Traci says. "I want to sleep in the bed tonight so I'm not going to go much further," Jake says. "Smart move," Traci says.**

"**Tell you what sweetheart why don't take some of this stuff down below and I'll get ready to shove off," Jake says. "Sure," Traci says as she take some thing down below. Jake heads over to the radio. "This is the Nomad calling the Lone Star come in Lone Star." "This is the Lone Star go ahead Jake." "Hey you guys ready?" Jake asks trying to be quite so Traci doesn't hear him. "Yeah we are ready just waiting for you two." "Alright we will be there soon," Jake says.**



**Jake and Traci come up on a much larger boat that seems to be abandoned "Hey anyone aboard?" Jake yells out. There is no answer. "Alright," Jake says knowing she won't. Just as Jake planned she follows as he climbs on the ship. "Surprise!" Traci is shocked to see a number there closet friends and family all dressed formally. "What's going on?" Traci asks. "Our wedding," Jake says. "Wait what?" Traci says shocked.**

"**Look Traci I know we talked about all the good reasons to wait I don't want to wait," Jake says. "I don't want to wait either," Traci says as they kiss. "Ahhh that's so sweet!" About five wise guys yell out. Jake and Traci break apart to go and get ready.**



**Jake is pacing nervously, AJ had gone to see if Traci was ready. "Hey you ok son?" Jake's father Bill asks him. "Yeah dad I'm fine its nerves you know. But it's not as bad as the first time," Jake says. "Jake there ready," AJ says coming back.**

**Jake walks over to the alter. He was wearing a whit tux as was his father who would serve as his best man. The wedding march started to play Traci walks down the aisle wearing a simple white dress. Since they are out to sea a captain will marry Jake and Traci.**

"**We are gathered here today to remarry Jake and Traci. These two have found there way back to each other after a long separation. Traci do you take you Jake to be your husband? From this day foreword for richer and poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do."**

"**Jake do you take Traci to be your wife in sickness and health for richer and poorer as long as you both shall live?" "I DO!" They are handed the rings. "Traci place this ring on Jake's finger and repeat after me with this ring I the wed." Traci takes the ring and puts it on Jake's finger. "With this ring I the wed." "Now Jake place this ring on Traci's finger and repeat after me I the wed." Jake puts the ring on Traci's finger "With this ring I the wed." "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," the captain as Jake and Traci kiss.**



"**So do you like your surprise?" Jake asks as he and Traci dance. "Just when I think you won't be able to amaze me anymore you do this," Traci says. "Yeah well you are worth it," Jake says. "So what are you doing for the honeymoon?" Traci asks. "Ah ask me after I deal with Sting," Jake says. "Two more days before you lay down the challenge," Traci says. "Let's not think about that ok," Jake says as he walks over to the band and takes a microphone.**

"**I just want to thank everyone for coming to the wedding. I want to want thank AJ for keeping his big mouth shut," Jake says drawing a laugh. "I know that I put everyone in here through hell and Traci I said some really hurtful things. But someone she took me back. So I want to make this clear Traci I will never stop loving you," Jake says.**



**Jake and Traci climbed back on to the Nomad. "I love you," Jake says. "I know and I love you to," Traci says. "I love how we are always able to come full circle," Jake says. Traci smiles slyly and pulls him toward the bedroom.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_**Note- Thank you to my reviewers as always. But I want to announce this will be the last Jake Reed story for now. I like the character but I need to move on there isn't really much left to explore with Jake.**_

**Sting had just parked his car and was walking into the Impact Zone. Lauren runs up to him followed by a camera. "Sting there have been rumors all weeks that Jake has a major challenge for you tonight…" "Yeah I've heard but you know Reed I want to talk to you tonight one on one," Sting says. "Wait Sting after that has gone down do you really think Jake will want to talk to you?" "I know he won't want to but if he's smart he will," Sting says.**



"**Your not actually going to go out there are you?" Joe asks Jake as they sit in the locker room. "Well I don't want to. But maybe I will since I have ace in the hole," Jake says. "If your going out there I am coming with you," Jeff says. "Well you're the reason I'm in this mess. So yeah you better come down," Jake says. "Hey Jeff why did you pick Jake?" AJ asks. "Simple no one would see it coming hell it was a I'm shocked he didn't attack me," Jeff says. "Yet," Jake says.**



**Impact was nearly over as Sting made his way to the ring. "Alright Jake we need to talk," Sting says. Jake's music started to play. Jake climbed into the ring and stood face to face with Sting. "Do you remember the Great American Bash in 1990?" Sting asks. "What you bring me out here to ask about the night you won your first world title? Look if you need an ego boast do what angle does and bring a buddy," Jake says. "You see Jake it was that night that I had to…" "Does this end with respect," Jake says.**

"**Yes Jake it does. But you know if had any you would let me finish," Sting says. "Sting I used to respect you. But than you turned your back on all these people. You were hero to millions of kids from 89. Half the boys in the locker room are here because they followed you including me," Jake yells. "I'm still a hero and right now Jake I'm saving you from yourself," Sting says.**

"**I don't need saving Sting. I was able to save myself and if you were so worried about my safety than why have Abyss attack me," Jake says. "That was a mistake and I'm sorry," Sting says. "Gee Sting that makes it all better," Jake says very sarcastically. "At least I have apologized. Has Jarrett?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asks.**

"**How many times did Jeff Jarrett attack you. Hell do you what led up to the war games?" Sting asks. "Yeah I remember," Jake says. "How about brining RVD to…" Jake snaps and starts to come at Sting. Sting holds up his bat to keep Jake back. "Just hear me out," Sting says. "Make it quick," Jake says. "With CM Punk the two men that have come after you harder than anyone are Jeff Jarrett and Samoa Joe," Sting says.**

"**Look Sting I'm not some simpleton like Abyss. I get that Jarrett and Joe have come after me. But I've made my mistakes to. I bare my crosses they can bare there and you bare yours Sting," Jake says. "Look Jake I'm trying to protect you because Jarrett will use you until he thinks it's better to drop you Joe will turn on you to keep his title," Sting says.**

"**Well I could say the same about Booker and Angle," Jake counters. "Fine Jake I give up," Sting says. "Good now that you have said you piece I will say mine," Jake says. "Oh yeah this little challenge so go ahead Jake," Sting says. "Well Sting you already talked about it. You see Sting let's do it again… The War Games," Jake says. "No Jake I'm not an idiot," Sting says as he starts to walk away.**

"**Coward," Jake says simply. "I am not a coward," Sting says. "Well the Sting I grew up watching wouldn't be walking away," Jake says. "Don't mistake brain for being a coward," Sting says. "So you admit I'm better than you," Jake says. "I think he is trying to bait Sting," Mike says. "Tell you what Reed I may consider it if you make it worth my while," Sting says.**

"**Oh it will be you see Jeff and I have talked if your team wins we will walk away from TNA this time with no chance of coming back. There is no way out this time but if you have to put something on the line if you lose Sting than this little group you have breaks up," Jake says. "Agreed but Jake watch you head," Sting says. Kurt Angle hits Jake in the back of the head. Kurt locks on the ankle lock. Jeff rushes but gets cut off by Booker. Sting and his group after doing some major damage.**

"**Don we have the highest stakes ever in a TNA match up. If Jake and his team lose both he and Jarrett are out," Mike says. "I know Mike but If they can win than Sting and his crew is done," Don says. "I don't know Don neither Jake or Jeff are moving," Mike says.**

**Jake starts to get up but falls to the ground. "Mike I think he has a concussion," Don says. Jake tries again but fall again. "Don you can't win a War Games if can't stand up," Mike says as Jake falls again.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_**Note- I'm sorry for taking so damn long to get back to this but I promise I will push through on this. Please Review**_

**Because of what was at stake in this set of war games the contract negations to make the match happen took longer the normal. Finally at Turning Point it was announced the match would happen the next month. Sting was in the ring with the his team. "So finally the war games will happen. And Jake don't say I didn't warn you. As a matter of fact I warned all of you what would happen if you didn't respect the men that got the business for you," Sting says.**

"**I'm someone that used to respect Sting but I've lost a lot of it since he has been on this respect kick," Mike says. "So my team is myself, Kurt Angle, Booker T, Kevin Nash, and Abyss," Sting says as Jake's music plays. "Other wise known as a mime, Curly from the Three Stooges, a guy that can't decide what country he is from, Big Daddy Fool, and Abyss," Jake says. "Jake…""Wait I got another one the guy pulling it out, the guy dying it, the guy that need to dye it, the guy that lost it all, and well Booker I don't what to call that but it's stupidest looking thing I have ever seen a guy do for more than three weeks," Jake says. Kurt takes the microphone from Sting. "You are making hair jokes and we are just a month away from the biggest match in TNA history," Kurt says in frustration. "Kurt I will say this you used to have really kind hair the kind you find on a donkey's rear end. Make totally sense because you are a jackass," Jake says.**

"**Hey Reed we are to smart to fall for these mind games," Sting says. "No your not," Jake says. "See Jake I'm not going to play that game," Sting says. "But your not that smart because you didn't see this coming," Jake says. The lights go out and when they come up AJ, Jeff, Joe, and Morgan are in the ring as Jake slides in to go after Sting. The "superstars" bail out leaving Abyss who gets hit by the carbon footprint. "I guess the power company didn't have enough respect to leave the lights on," Jake says.**



**Jake was booked for a match with James Storm of Beer Money Inc who were with Lauren for an interview. "Storm do you know what this will do when you win?" Robert Roode says high jacking the interview. "Yeah I go to the pay window and I get more money to buy beer," Storm says wearing his beer helmet. "No man you thinking to small. You see we take care of Reed it means the legends owe us," Roode says. "Well I like that idea," Strom says.**



**Storm was already in the ring. To the surprise of the fans Jeff Jarrett made his way out. "Look I'm real sorry but the planned Jake Reed vs. James Strom match won't happen. But I was to find a replacement," Jeff says as he hand the ring announcer a card. Dave Panzer looks shocked but makes the announcement. "Wrestling fans introducing his opponent from Venice Beach California. Music starts to play but it's not the song that brings Sting to the ring instead it's more of 80's sounding thing.**

**That's when Sting makes comes down the tunnel. Only this was the classic Sting with blonde flattop, short ring jacket, long tights, and bright colors. "It's Show Time Mike," "Sting" yells as he passes the table. The fans start chanting Jake at this site. "Sting" gets a microphone. "Hey show some respect," "Sting" says. The ref calls for the bell. "Sting" and Storm lock up with Sting throwing him down. Storm gets up as "Sting" throws a drop kick that connects. "There goes the hair," Don says as the flat top comes off.**

**The real Sting makes his way to the announce table. "See this is what I am talking about! You think I mocked Bill Watts, Eddie Gilbert, Ric Flair? No I didn't," Sting yells. Storm rolls out of the ring. Jake after getting his wig goes after him. Jackie has the ref allowing Roode to hit Jake with a blind sided clothesline. "See that is what he gets. Maybe if were more worried about winning that wouldn't have happened. But no he makes stupid jokes," Sting yells. Storm Roode roll Jake into the ring and Storm gives him the eye of the storm and covers," Count of one, count of, Jake kicks out. Storm locks on chin lock.**

**Jake fight to his feet but Storm powers him back down. Again Jake gets to his feet this time he counters out and hit's a big hip toss on Storm. Jake pounds on his chest before letting a loud "whoa." Jake picks up Storm and whips him into the corner before hitting a Stinger Splash. Storm is stunned and Jake hit's a scorpion death drop. Jake pulls Storm to the center ring and picks up his legs. "He wouldn't," Sting says. Jake locks in the scorpion death lock. He turns so he stare down Sting as he does.**

**Sting has had it and charges in the ring. Jake drops the holds and goes at Sting. Security comes out and breaks this up. Sting gets lead out. AJ comes running out franticly. AJ whispers something to Jake. "WHAT? Where the hell were you!?" Jake yells angrily as he leaves the ring.**

"**Get out of the way Jake yells and he reaches backstage and sees an ambulance pulling away. "Jake calm down," Jim says to him. "Was she in there?" Jake asks. "Yes Jake she was now I will have someone drive you there," Jim says. "Who did this?" Jake yells angrily. No one says anything. "Someone attacked my wife and I want to know who. You people thought I was crazy when I came back you haven't seen anything," Jake yells.**

**Booker steps foreword. "You know Reed in my country…" Jake grabs Booker by the throat. "This is a warning to you and everyone that you side with. I know it had to be one of you. Well know this I am going to take every dark feeling I have between now and the war games and let them all out there. I will explode into a rage and than I will tear all of you apart," Jake says in a dark almost evil voice as he chokes Booker with his bare hands before letting him go. Booker drops the ground trying to get his breath back.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"**You are very lucky the worst injury was that broken arm and a cracked rib," the doctor says to Traci. Jake sits by her bed holding her hand. "Thank doctor," Traci says as he leaves. "What arrogant prick," Jake says angrily. "Jake…" Traci says as little shocked at this out burst. "I'm sorry I'm just really pissed off," Jake says. "I wish I could remember more but once I got hit from behind I went black," Traci says. "Yeah well I know who did this," Jake says.**

"**Jake it very well could have been someone like Kong or Angelina Love that attacked me because they didn't like something I did," Traci says. "Yeah well you have you suspects I have mine," Jake says.**



**A few days later Jake was filming a segment that would air during the next impact since he wouldn't be there. Jake was in a dark room. "I remember that day. It was one of those days. The day that change who and what you will become. It was day of Wrestlemania IV but I didn't watch crappy WWF action oh no not when there the first Clash of the Champions on TBS. That was day Sting you became a star but that was the day I made it my goal to be a wrestler. A goal not a dream but a goal," Jake says.**

**Jake pauses for a moment. "And I worked for that goal. And achieved and surpassed that goal. And a big part of the reason why is my wife and I will get to that in a second but another big part of that was you Sting. Because I knew you worked hard and you made it. But I guess things change because the Sting from that day would never be apart of attack like that. I guess respect is so important to you now Sting that honor and dignity mean nothing," Jake says.**



**JB stood by with Sting as they had just watched the footage of Jake. "Sting he may have a point. I don't want to accuse you but…" "But what? Look JB I had nothing to do with any attack. If you remember I was out at ringside as Jake Reed mocked me. But I guess a guy like Reed is the kind of guy that when he gets an idea he must stick to it," Sting says. Before Sting can leave AJ gets in his face.**

"**You know Sting I've done some checking around. And you may have been backstage enough of you guys were and they were spotted around Traci office," AJ says. "And AJ I'm sure if you did enough checking you would find other people that were around," Sting says. "Hey fair warning I've seen Jake like this. And he will blow up and you will feel it," AJ says.**



**Meanwhile Kevin, Kurt, and Booker were in Booker's locker room. Kevin is pissed off. "Alright one of you two idiots had to do it," Kevin says. "Do what?" Kurt asks. "Attack Reed's wife," Kevin yells. "Hey why don't you go accuse that big ignoramus Abyss," Booker says. "Because I know he didn't do it because Sting didn't order him to. And I know I didn't do it. 3D's in Japan so it had to be one of you," Kevin says.**

"**Fine it was me," Kurt says picking up the newspaper. Nash takes the paper from him. "Are you nuts?" Kevin asks angrily. "Well I couldn't get to Reed so I made a switch and beat up the bitch," Kurt says laughing. "You know what is going to happen now? Reed will not give up now," Nash says. "Kevin calm down," Kurt says. "Kevin we will be fine," Kurt says. "No Kurt we won't be fine. Look I get Reed wasn't with the company when you showed up but the guy will get pay back," Nash says.**



**Curry Man walks up to AJ. "What did you find out?" AJ asks. "It's Kurt," Curry says. "Thank Curry," AJ says as he pulls out his phone and takes a very deep breath.**



**Jake answered his phone. "Yeah," Jake says. "It was Kurt," AJ says. Jake just closes the phone in a sudden burst of rage Jake punches the wall. Traci who was coming into the room sees this. "Jake oh my god," Traci says. "I'm fine," Jake says. "Your not fine. You don't punch walls when your fine," Traci says. "Fine I'm pissed. Because Kurt Angle broke you arm. As long as I'm around your going to get hurt. It doesn't matter if I win or lose I'm done after this," Jake says.**

"**Yeah right," Traci says. "I'm not kidding Traci," Jake says. "Your saying this now but you don't mean it. Even before Jarrett came to work with you were training for a comeback. Jake do you remember when Punk came after you," Traci says. "Yeah I remember," Jake says. "Well that was my fault," Traci says. "No it wasn't. Besides I'll take being attacked to be with you," Jake says. "I feel the same way Jake. And no attack by some freak like Angle to drive me off," Traci says. Jake and she kiss. "Alright maybe I'll delay this retirement thing for like twenty years," Jake says.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_**Note- Because it is IMO the greatest name ever I will start using the name Main Event Mafia.**_

"**Fans we are just two weeks away from the war games. Where the main event mafia will face the young lions of TNA," JB says as he stands in the parking lot to start Impact. Behind him Jake and Traci get out of there car. JB walks up to them. "Traci are you sure you want to be here? I mean the person that attacked you might be do a lot worse," JB says. **

"**JB I'm not going to miss two shows because of some cowards attack. I've in TNA since year one. Trust me I wouldn't miss this time for anything," Traci says. "Jake we have all heard the rumors that you know who attacked Traci. What are you going to do?" JB asks. "Serve warning," Jake says.**



**Kurt Angle was making his way to the ring for a match with Jay Lethal. As Kurt made his way down Jake walked down the ramp behind him. "Don we all heard the rumors and Kurt really jumped to front of the suspect list," Mike says. "Oh Angle has no idea how fitting would this be," Don says. Kurt turns and around as sees Jake. Kurt is stunned he winds up falling over his own two feet and falling to the floor. Jake has his hands in his jacket pockets as he just keeps walking over the announcers desk puts on a spare head set and sits down.**

"**Don I guess we are going to have a guest for this match," Mike says. Jay's music starts to play. Jay makes his way and gives Jake a high five. Jay climbs into the ring but Kurt climbs out. "You know Mike I'm sure all of our fans remember Jay Lethal has pinned Kurt Angel before," Jake says. "Yes he has and won the X-Division title," Mike says. "I just remember Kevin Nash telling him to take a dive and I thought he might as well because we gave him no chance," Don says.**

"**But he didn't take a dive. And if you can do something once you can do it again," Jake says as Kurt finally gets back in the ring. The ref goes to check Kurt out but Kurt bails again. This time Kurt points at Jake. "Get him out of here," Kurt yells. "Hey I'm doing anything," Jake says as he smiles smugly at Kurt. Finally Kurt gets back in the ring. Lethal charges and hits him with a drop kick.**

**Kurt actually falls out of the ring but this time Lethal follows him with a dive taking out. "See once again I think Angle has taken the Black Machismo for granted. Jay rolls Kurt back in the ring. Lethal climbs the turnbuckles and hit's the jumping sledge hammer. "Jake I think your right," Don says as Jay goes for a rear chin lock. Kurt fight to his feet and grabs onto the ropes. Jay breaks the hold. The ref back Jay up giving Kurt a chance to thumb Jay's eye. Kurt goes for the ankle lock Jay reaches the ropes. Kurt won't break the hold and takes the DQ. Kurt still won't break the hold and grape vines the leg to put more pressure on the hold.**

**Jake jumps up and goes after Kurt. Kurt breaks the hold and slides out of the ring. Jake is checking on Jay. Kurt gets a chair comes back in the ring and whacks Jake right in the back of the head. Kurt goes to put the Ankle lock. Joe and AJ with Jeff run him off before he can. Joe and one of the agents help Jay to the back. AJ and Jeff are trying to help Jake up by he waves them off. Jake pulls himself up and actually asks for a microphone.**

"**Kurt Angle you son of a bitch. I know you attacked my wife. And tonight you failed at one of the most basic rules in life. You try and take someone out finish the job. Kurt I swear to what ever is above us that I will not rest until you pay. And you not going to be able to run because even though that door has to be unlocked at times I know the guy that has agreed to be keeper of the cage will just throw you back in," Jake says.**

**The rest of the main event mafia make there way out. Nash has a microphone. "Alright Reed I'll bite witch one of your buddies to you have lined up. Let me guess Eric Young," Nash says making a joke. "No but he is from Canada and well Nash he hates you and he's not really my friend. Don't get me wrong this guy is the best," Jake says. Nash gets a worried look on his face and silently repeats the best.**

"**Like I said he is the best. He is the best there is! The best there was! And he is the best…" "Don't even think about finish that joke," Sting yells. "What joke?" Jake asks. "The joke you are making. I have a lot of respect for Bret Hart and I'm not going to have you make fun of him some how," Sting yells. "How can it be making fun of Bret Hart when I am about to introduce him," Jake says.**

**The light dim and music plays. And to shock of almost everyone Bret Hart actually walks down the tunnel. Bret climbs in the ring as Main Event Mafia and the fans go nuts in two different ways. "Holy crap you are actually here," Jake says. Bret takes the microphone. "You know it's been a long time since I was on wrestling television show. But make no mistake I do my best to follow the shows. And when I look guys like Sting and Nash talking about TNA guys it makes me real mad. I see these guys busting there ass to make this company go and all I hear is you guys bitching because they won't step aside and let you brag a little," Bret says pointing at the Main Event Mafia.**

"**Bret don't do this. They don't understand," Sting says. "I don't think you understand Sting. The moment that made me was the day I challenged Curt Henning for the IC title. Now was I showing no respect or was trying to take a chance?" Bret says. "That was different," Sting says. "Look Sting I am going to make this clear. I will be at the war games and I will not favor either team. And is some steps out of line I'll knock right back into it," Bret says.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Jake and Traci were eating dinner. Traci had been apart of spin cycle that day and she was recapping what had happened. "So any Velvet Sky runs away and Curry just keeps following her," Traci says. "That's why I love Curry he is Bimbo repellent. We should put him out front the Impact Zone so no WWE divas shows up and screw up the knockouts," Jake says. "Say that guy that keep telling Dixie we should bring in Lace Cade and The Miz," Traci says. "And John Morrison because both he and Cade have potential," Jake says.**

"**And The Miz?" "Could you imagine the one liners I could get on that guy," Jake says. "See that is why you could never be in management you actually would hire a guy based on the kind of one liners you could get," Traci says. "That and I would keep getting into fights when someone pissed me off," Jake says. "You know Mr. Reed since I cooked you should do the dishes," Traci says. "You know Mrs. Reed if you make a mess you should clean that mess," Jake says. "I have a broken arm," Traci says. "The cast is water proof and Knight Rider is on," Jake says. "Jake do the dishes or you don't get in the bedroom tonight," Traci says.**

"**Alright," Jake says as the phone starts to ring. Jake goes to answer it but Traci beats him to it. "It's Joe and he needs to talk to you," Traci says after handing him the phone. "What's up double wide," Jake says. "What did you call me?" Joe says angrily. "Ok I guess our relationship has not advanced to the cute nickname stage yet," Jake says. Traci upon hearing that actually spits out the mouthful of water she was drinking. "Oh lord Reed we need to talk and if you say that is how a phone works I swear," Joe says. Jake who was going to say that instead says, "alright what is going on."**

"**I need you to meet my down by the docks where your boat is docked and bring the tire iron," Joe says. "Ok Joe what is going on?" Jake asks. "Just get down here," Joe says before he hangs up. "What he want?" Traci asks. "To come down to the docks with my tire iron," Jake says as he puts on his jacket. "I'm coming with you," Traci says.**



**Joe, AJ, Matt, and Jeff waited on the dock. Jake and Traci walked up. "We having a team meeting?" Jake asks. "More like landing the first blow," Matt says. "Take look at those cars," AJ says pointing. "What about them," Jake says. "They belong to Sting, Angle, Booker, and Nash," Joe says. "Oh really," Jake says. "How did you guys find out they were here?" Traci asks.**

"**They rented a boat and are doing a promo with JB," Jeff says. "So I am glade I brought this," Jake says pulling out his tire iron. "Jake you remember we pulled on Killings I am think we up four times," AJ says. "I say we have to take it up a notch," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile on the ship, Sting, Kurt, Booker and Nash were doing there promo. "Guys did you really think it would come to this?" Sting asks. "You know Sting with Joe I'm not shocked but I kind of hoped guys like Reed and Styles would be smarter than this," Nash says. "Well AJ isn't that smart and well Reed he had a chance to be on the ground floor but hey he blew it," Kurt says. "To say Reed blew it is an understatement. In my country there is a story of a man that turns down ten pieces of gold for one hundred rocks because there were more rocks and that is the foolishness of Jake Reed," Booker says.**

"**I wonder if Reed sees what addict he is. Not just to the drugs, not just to alcohol but to the idea of being the hero. Because even in the whole act he played he was being what he thought was a hero," Kurt says. "Well I have been here for over twenty years. Hell Reed you told me time and again I was you hero yet at end of the day you tuned out to be just like everyone else," Sting says. **

"**And I guess Reed and Jarrett think that the Hitman can save them. Well Hart we have many run ins in the past and I'm the one that always got the best of you," Nash says. "Jeff Jarrett I have said it before you a cancer and I will cut you out again all the other infected cells," Sting says. "At the war games it will be another moment that shows why we are legends and they are not. More Drink," Booker yells the as Main Event Mafia toasts to themselves.**



**After there boat had returned to port the Main Event Mafia made there way to there cars. Kurt's mouth dropped open as did Nash's and Sting's. Booker was more caught up in a phone call with Sharmel that he was just on auto pilot so he just walks to his car. "I will be home soon my love. Put on the fire and when I get home we shall… What the hell happened to my ride," Booker yells dropping his accent. All four cars had been striped of there tires only unlike normal there were no blocks meaning it would be next to impossible to get the off the ground.**

**Sting took a closer look at his SUV and saw one of the rear seats was missing. Kurt's hood was gone. Nash's driver side door was gone and Booker's CD player was gone. Tapped to the hood of Sting's SUV was a note that read.**

_**See you this Thursday**_

_**Respectfully yours**_

_**The winners of the war games**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**The Main Event Mafia had arrived to Impact in Rental Cars and than they made a b-line for Cornett's office. "Well I don't what you want me do. Because boys that is just a great rib," Jim laughs after hearing about the cars. "James that was no rib. Do you know how much money five new tires and rims cost?" Booker says in his accent. "Wait they took the spares?" Jim asks. "Yes," Kurt yells pissed off.**

"**Well that changes things," Jim says getting serious. "Good," Nash says. "That isn't just a rib. That is the greatest rib ever," Jim says. "We warned you Cornett," Sting says.**



**Jake meanwhile was in Jeff's office. "You really want to be the first on in there?" Jeff asks. "I kind of think I am best option," Jake says. "There is Morgan," Jeff says. "Yeah well the kid doesn't have enough big match experience," Jake says. "Wait what did you say?" Jeff asks. "I said Matt doesn't have…" "No you said the kid. Your becoming one of those grizzled vets Reed," Jeff says. "Well as long as I don't start longing for the good old days I should be fine," Jake says.**

**A very out of breath Eric Young runs into the office. "You guys… Big… Come on," Eric yells as he runs back out. Jake and Jeff exchange confused looks. Eric runs back on. "Come on you guys," he yells. He starts to leave again but Jeff jumps up and stops him. "Eric calm down and breath," Jeff instructs. Eric does that. "Ok Eric what is going on?" Jake asks.**

"**Big Trouble," Eric says. "What kind of trouble?" Jake and Jeff ask at the same time. "Abyss is beating up the Guns," Eric says. Jake and Jeff run out of the office. They don't find Abyss but they do find the path of destruction he has left. The Guns are down as is Jay Lethal, Sharkboy, along with road agent BG James. "Hey get back man," Matt Morgan's voice rang out. Jake and Jeff ran to where it was coming from and saw Morgan slugging it out with Abyss in the catering area.**

**Abyss has his chain witch he had started carrying again and had wrapped it around Matt throat by the time Jake and Jeff got there. "Abyss let him go," Jeff yells. Jake and Jeff don't see the rest of the main event mafia sneaking up behind them. Sting has his bat raised above Jake's head. "Jake look out," Eric Young yells and he runs between Jake and Sting so he winds up taking the blow. AJ and Consequences Creed run up with chairs to run off the MEM.**



**Traci came out of the trainers room since as a member of management she could an official word on Eric. "Well he's up and when they asked if he knew his name he panicked thinking he has lost his memory," Traci says. "Yeah he will be fine," Jeff says. "You know I am really getting sick of this," Matt says. "We all are," AJ says. Jake doesn't say anything a deep fire burns in his eyes. **

"**Jake say something," AJ says. Jake just walks off. Traci pulls him back. "Jake where are you going?" Traci asks. "To the ring. You know I think it's time for a face to face with Sting," Jake says.**



**Jake made his way to the ring. He picked up a chair and microphone. Sitting up the chair Jake sits dead center in the ring. "Respect, respect… I keep hearing that word coming from Sting's mouth but he really hasn't practiced it to often," Jake says. Sting's music plays and he comes to the ring. "Aright Jake I'll play along who have I disrespected?" Sting asks some kind of joke. Jake is still sitting in the chair as he simply looks up and replays, "yourself."**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Sting says. Jake doesn't say anything at first. "You know Sting maybe when…" Sting pulls Jake up by his collar. "Damn it Jake answer me," Sting yells as he shoves Jake into the corner. "Fine Sting you are disrespecting everything you stood for. The Sting that stood up the Horsemen wouldn't resort to a sneak attack. You didn't pale around with Kevin Nash when he invade WCW you beat him back with the bat. Vader nearly killed but you didn't have a group of buddies sneak attack him," Jake says with a great deal of passion in his voice.**

"**Times and people change Reed," Sting says. "Trust me Sting I know. Because the Jake Reed in this ring is nothing like the boy that made his wrestling debut against Ramblin Rich Rally. And that Jake is not the guy that joined OVW and he sure as hell wasn't the guy that walked away from it. You see Sting I have changed. But one thing that never changed was the fact was The Stinger was a guy I could look up to until now," Jake says.**

**Sting doesn't say anything. "Tell me Sting are so desperate to teach Joe respect that you are willing to lose the respect of all those little stingers," Jake says. "What Joe did was over the line," Sting says. "What if that bat would have connected with the back of my head? That is how you get a concussion Sting or worse. Would that have been over the line?" Jake asks. Sting just walks away. Jake pulls him back. "I asked you a question," Jake says.**

**Kurt Angle makes his way into the ring. "Now hold on Reed. You have no right to talk to Sting like that," Kurt yells. "Kurt I can handle this on my own," Sting says. "Hey we need to stay strong we have to beat the respect into that ungrateful locker room," Kurt says. "First Kurt let me make it clear the only thing saving you is that I know I will get in the war games. But how dare you call us ungrateful," Jake says.**

"**Well you are you know not one person has ever thanked me," Kurt says. "Thanked you for what?" Jake yells. "Well everything hell Jake you should really be thanking me," Kurt says. "For what?" Jake says. "Well for you wife I mean Reed everyone knows she is the kind of tramp that enjoy getting beat up," Kurt says.**

**Sting hits Jake right in the knee cap before he can respond. Jake's team rushes to make the save but they are to late that one blew has done some serious damage as Jake can't even straighten his leg and any chance of Jake starting the war games goes right out the window.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_**Note- I wanted to do something a little different with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**It was the day of the war games. Jake laid awake in bed. The events leading up this day running though his mind. He had to wonder how different things might be if he had turned Jeff down and just made a normal comeback. He also wondered if his knee could hold up. His knee had taken such a beating over the years he knew it would be his undoing one day. "Just not today," Jake thought.**



"**Yes Mr. Morgan this is you 7:15 wake up call." "Thanks," Matt says as he gets up. Matt walks into the bath room and takes a shower. "Biggest day of my career. I need to be on full blast tonight," Matt thought as he got dressed.**



**Jeff Jarrett watched his three young daughters eating there breakfast. It had been a long career for the King of the Mountain. He had spilled sweat and blood all over world. He had worked with every big star in the last twenty years. Now here he was with four guys that would be the next big stars.**



**AJ Styles didn't want to wake up for two reasons. One it was a rare day he didn't have to worry about two little boys trying to be like there father by hitting there own moves on him to start the day and two once he got up he would actually have to get ready for a match that if he lost there would be no going back. "I got to get up," AJ finally says as he throws off the covers.**



**Samoa Joe had already finished his morning workout. He had a lot of pent up anger over this war. For Joe it wasn't about winning it was about drawing blood. "Sting is wrong is wrong I do respect what they have done but I fight my way no one tells me how to fight," Joe says.**



**Sting was finishing shaving in his hotel room. He ran his index finger over his soul patch. "Are you ever going to get rid of that thing?" His wife asks. "Maybe, I need to get going I need to meet with the guys," Sting says. "Steve be careful," his wife says. "I'll be fine," he says.**

**In the elevator Sting said a silent prayer. "Dear Lord give the strength I need to get through this day and my you love comfort my family as I under take this dangerous task. Amen." **



**Jake and Traci were eating left over Pizza for breakfast a small tradition they had for luck before a big match. "We are some pair huh? Me with this injured arm to Kurt and you with that injured leg thanks to Sting to bad hospitals don't do two for one deals," Traci says. "What?" Jake asks between bites. "Jake I swear you don't eat food you inhale it," Traci says. "Oh your one to talk. Oh do you I have to remind of about what happened at the Nebraska game on my birthday when we took to Omaha to meet my folks," Jake says.**

"**That is your fault I only choked because I thought you went to the bathroom next thing I see you in the end zone chest bumping the running back," Traci says. "I did go to the bath room that's when someone recognized me and got me onto the field. And the guy set a school record on the TD I had to chest bump him it's man law," Jake says.**

**Traci starts to laugh. "See that is why you have to write a book because even people that don't know who you are would enjoy you humor," Traci says. "Yeah but I have no focus it would be the shortest book since The List of Halfway Decent John Cena matches and that is only word shorter than the Key to Anger Management by Samoa Joe," Jake says. Traci stats to laugh again.**



**The ring crew was putting the finish touches on the war games cage. Booker T happened to be walking by the ring. He reached out and touched the chain link. "This is pretty gritty one good Irish Whip could tear thee flesh," he thought. Booker made his way to the locker room.**



**Kurt was waiting for his driver to take him to the gym. "Your going down tonight Angle," A fan yelled as he passed him by. Kurt had learned to ignore them. Most people would say something but only one idiot had ever tried something. It was some drunk guy years ago before he stared shaving his head. But Kurt had showed him after that no one messed with Kurt Angle. "Except for these idiots I have to beat tonight."**



**Kevin Nash was never one to be stressed for very long even before a big match. Hell here he was still in his bath rope reading the paper at noon on the day of what most felt was the biggest match in TNA history. "Why stress out it burns energy and I need plenty of that when I power bomb Joe and Reed into oblivion.**



**Jake and AJ had reached the building at the same time usually they would talk but there was a silence between the two men. Reaching the locker room they sat down to wait. "Same feeling I had before my first match," Jake says. "Reminds me more of the feeling I had before the first TNA show. Man we were all so nervous. We just wanted the company to get going," AJ says. "You know this is only major company that actually lasted since WCW died," Jake says.**

"**It and it's going to keep lasting," Jeff says walking in the room followed by Joe and Morgan. Joe being all business asks, "Reed how's the leg?" "Nothing a cortisone shot won't help long enough to take out Angle," Jake says.**



**It just about main event time Jake and his team were about to head to interview area. As the exited the locker room stood up and gave them a standing ovation. Jake had to stop at the trainer's room to get his shot. He figured this would give him enough time to have it start working but not be wearing off in the later stages of the match. About four minutes later Jake walked out of the office. Traci was waiting for him.**

**The couple shared a kiss. "You know I started a very strange journey when I came back to TNA. But as long as I have you it's worth it," Jake says. "Break a leg," Traci says. "Yeah Angle's," Jake says as they kiss again.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_**Note- I wanted this chapter that would be the war games match to be long but honestly it getting to long so I found a good place pick and will pick up in the next chapter. Witch I am already pretty deep into do it should be up soon. Please Review**_

"**I am here with the members of the main event mafia," JB says. "After tonight the winners of the war games," Kurt says. "You know Kurt I would be careful you would be the first guy to eat crow thanks to Jake Reed," JB says. "You mean the gimp. The guy can't even walk. And when you can't walk you can't fight," Kurt says. "Kevin Nash a lot people think this started with you. Now how do you feel just before what a lot people hope is the finale?" JB asks.**

**Nash takes a deep breath and acts like he is thinking. "That were are going to win. That is what I think. I think today is day we truly take control of TNA," Nash says. "I agree. You see JB no other can claim to a legends champion. We have the size in Nash and Abyss, Kurt is a wrestling machine and Sting well no other active wrestler has been in more war games," Booker says. "And Sting what about you?" "I'm sick of talking JB," Sting simply says.**



**The cage was in place. As JB stood bye ready to make the introductions. "This is the war games. The first two men battle in a five minute period at that point the team that won the coin toss will send the next man in from than on a new man enters every two minutes until all ten men have entered. At that point the match beyond begins and it's survive or surrender! Introducing first he is the keep of the cage the Legendary Bret "Hitman" Hart! " JB announces as the music for Hart starts. Bret in a hockey jersey and jeans circles the ring giving fives to the fans before taking his place**

**The music for Abyss starts to play. "Not shocking at all Don that Abyss would start for the Main Event Mafia," Mike says. "Now we just have to find out who will start for the Originals," Don says.**

**AJ's music plays as he makes his way out. "It's AJ Styles. If there is one guy that has the number of Abyss you would have to say. The have wrestled each other so many times and some of AJ's greatest victories come against Abyss," Don says. "And they may be in a cage but with the two rings there should be enough room for AJ use his speed and athleticism," Mike says.**

**AJ enters the ring cage and Abyss charges at him. AJ summersaults out of the way. AJ hit's a dropkick on Abyss. AJ goes for a clothes line but it's to soon for that and Abyss hits him one of him after AJ's had little effect. AJ goes down. Abyss picks AJ up in a bear hug and rams him into the cage wall. AJ turns around and rubs his head into the chain link fence. "AJ has to hold out here and pray that… Wait I'm getting word from the back that the Main Event Mafia has won the coin toss," Mike says. "Professor AJ has to turn things around he can not afford to be down when the two on one starts. If hat happens AJ could be out of this by the time his teammate enters the cage and than it would be another two on one," Don says.**

**Abyss hits AJ with a vicious club the back of the head. Abyss sets AJ up in the corner and goes for his running splash but AJ get out of the corner and ducks under the Monsters' arm and hit's the pelle. That move buys AJ a little time. AJ pulls him self up and charges at Abyss who is able to catch him and hit a power slam. Abyss is sitting up for the shock treatment but AJ fights out of it and connects with a low drop kick to Abyss' right leg. AJ follows it up with a flying forearm. Abyss tries for a big boot but AJ slides under the leg and than comes back to clip the leg.**

**Abyss goes down and climbs to the top rope and goes for a frog splash but Abyss shakes the top rope crotches AJ. Abyss grabs AJ by the throat and sets for a choke slam but AJ blocks it and is able to turn it into a modified Tornado DDT and than a knee dropped right into Abyss' throat.**

**Abyss starts to get to his knees but AJ is able to get him in an arm bar. Using his raw power Abyss stand by AJ has the hold locked in so now it more of a flying arm bar. Abyss rams AJ into the cage wall but still AJ holds on but a second shot is to much. Abyss picks AJ up and hit's the shock treatment dead in the center of the first ring followed by a running sit down splash.**

"**Five, four, three, two, one… The next competitor Big Sexy Kevin Nash," JB announces. In the ring Abyss is just choking AJ who has been busted open. "Well now it clear that Main Event Mafia is sending out the power early," Mike says. "And Mike I have to wonder if maybe the TNA Originals should have gone with someone like Matt Morgan or Samoa Joe to start. I mean AJ can do almost anything but he is almost of out it," Don says. Nash is at the cage entrance. "Shawn says hi," Nash says mocking Bret Hart. "Strike one," Bret says but Nash ignores it as he enters. Nash signals Abyss off.**

**Nash sets up for the Jackknife power bomb. AJ low blows Nash. Nash drops to the ground needing a second. Abyss who is waiting for the person to enter doesn't see this allowing AJ to give him a German Suplex dumping the big man right on his head. AJ hit's a spinning neck breaker on Abyss. Big running elbow shot from Nash followed up the snake eyes into the turn buckle causes the momentum switch.**

**Nash drops a couple of elbows on to AJ. Abyss is up and he joins Nash in putting the boots to AJ. Nash signals for Abyss to watch the door again as choke slams AJ. Nash throws up the wolf pack sign while AJ tries to recover. "Abyss finish this little boy off I have a feeling on who is next and I want the first shot," Nash instructs.**

**Abyss goes to pick AJ but takes the nip up ranna. Nash sees this and is about to go after AJ until he hears the count down. "Three, two, one… The Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe," JB announces as Joe charges. AJ is still trying to recover so Nash decides he needs to take care of Joe. Nash underestimated Joe's speed and Joe is actually in the ring before Nash can get a cheap shot.**

**Joe tags Nash with a series of jabs and slaps. Abyss tries to hit Joe in the back with a clothes line but Joe side steps him and it's Nash who takes the blow. Joe than gives Abyss the snap power slam and than the big back senton onto both men. The fans have comes alive after seeing this. Joe sits Nash in the corner and gives him the face wash followed by the Ole kick.**

**AJ is finally able to get up hit's a enziguria on Abyss who is starting to get up. Abyss rolls into the second ring while Joe locks on the Joe's Special Boston Crap and than turns it into the STF. Abyss stand up allowing AJ to basically hit a jumping spear between the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** ropes. Joe is now grating Nash's face on the chain link. Nash finally thumbs his eyes and returns the favor. "Three two one… This is Booker T." Booker and made his way to the ring as carrying a steel chair.**

**Bret takes the chair from Booker. As Hart is getting rid of the chair Booker pulls a bat from his cape and enters the ring. Hart goes to grab the bat but it's to late he had given his word to remain on the outside but he did think, "strike two." Booker hits Joe in the back of the head knocking him down and than heads to the other ring to take out AJ. With both men down Booker decides to celebrate and does the spin a runi.**

**Joe tries to get up but tastes a big boot from Nash. Meanwhile Abyss had AJ pinned down using his massive leg as Booker mocked the crowd acting as if it was over in cheap shots he was taking on both AJ and Joe. AJ's hands flared around as Abyss added more presser to the hold and than AJ felt it. It was the bat that Booker had dropped to pose. AJ finds new life as he grabs the bat and hits Abyss right in the knee.**

**AJ got up and manged to get a good five shots in on Abyss and than one good one right in Booker's gut. AJ swung and got Nash right in the leg. AJ than slide the bat out of the cage he wanted the satisfaction of winning this with out weapons. Booker is starting to get up but AJ takes him out with a discus lariat. The toll of the match causes everyone to stay down for a moment.**

"**Five four three two one… He is the King of the Mountain Jeff Jarrett." Jeff made his way to the ring. He knew he had a gift despite having lost the coin toss his was not walking into a ring where he would be jumped. Entering the ring he found Booker getting up again. It made sense Booker had been the last man in and AJ's lariat really hadn't hit him flush. Jeff and Booker actually locked up.**

**Jeff takes Booker over with a side headlock. Booker take the advantage with a head scissors that Jeff counters out of the two stand and just starting punching concluding the only hold for hold wrestling you would see in this kind of match. Booker goes for a kick but Jeff avoids it and hit's the ropes before coming back with a big shoulder tackle.**

"**Come on Jeff you need to do some real damage. You can't much more time before Sting or Angle get in the match," Jeff thought. Jarrett went for stroke but Abyss was up and pulled him off of Booker before throwing Jeff into the cage wall. The chain caught him just right and busted Jeff open even with the time off Jeff like most wrestlers from his day and before had become prone to lacerations. If anyone could see Nash the would see he to was bleeding.**

**Joe was up and took Abyss down and just pounded away on him. Booker breaks it up with the ax kick. AJ is up and gives Booker the back breaker into a gut buster. Nash clubs AJ in the back before hitting the jackknife AJ actually hit's the cage roof with his head on the way up before being driven to the mat. Nash took a second to whip the blood from his eyes. **

**Jeff hits Nash with a drop kick. Pulling Nash into the center of the ring Jeff locked on the figure four hoping to due some real damage. Meanwhile AJ brawled with Booker and Joe was hitting some heavy kicks on Abyss. "How long until…" "Professional Wrestling's only Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle." But Kurt didn't come through the same tunnel the rest of his teammates had. Instead came though running through the tunnel that the Originals had followed by a very pissed off Jake.**

**Some how the two had wound up near each other backstage and had started a brief brawl. Kurt knew Jake had gotten of small taste of revenge and he sure as hell wasn't going to wait anymore so entering the cage was a foolish move. So Kurt starts climbing up the cage. "When security gets him to the back than I will get in the cage," he thought. Only Jake bad leg and all followed Kurt up. Now both men were on the top of the war games cage.**

**To Be Continued…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**The fans all stood up. Jake had promised to explode in the War Games now they had to wonder if the explosion would send Kurt crashing to the ground below. "No, don't," Kurt pleads. Jake answers with one punch right in the jaw. Kurt goes down and feel the chain link bend under his weight. It was than Kurt remembered the images of Mick Foley falling off the Hell in the Cell. Jake pounced on Kurt and started punching him.**

**Kurt tries to cover up but is only having minor success. The two men fight to there feet as Jake is announced as the next member of his team now the two min period Kurt was suppose to be had expired. Kurt double Kurt over and looks like he is going for the Death Valley Driver but Kurt uses the momentum and winds up behind Jake instead and hit's the Olympic Slam. Jake hits and the top of the cage gives way. "Oh no," Don West yells.**

**Kurt waits to hear the thud but it never comes he turns around and sees Jake has somehow managed to grab onto edge of the hole and is now hanging by left hand. Jake is about to grab on with the other hand but Kurt pus his foot on Jake's left hand and starts to grind Jake's fingers. Jake lets go and drops to the ground. Kurt climbs down. "Leave him he is mine," Kurt yells to his teammates. Kurt use the door to enter the cage. The main event mafia had once again taken control in the ring. Kurt turns back to Bret. "Hey Bret you are wrong. It's me Kurt Angle that is the best there is there best there was and the best there ever will be," Kurt say unknowing earning strike three. Kurt slowly makes way over to Jake.**

**But than to his utter and complete shock Jake stood up. The entire main event mafia stooped what they were doing. Jake looked right at Kurt and mouthed, "now you pay." Jake charged at Kurt. Kurt turned to run but Hart swung the door right into his face stunning him. Kurt walks right into Jake who gives him the over head belly to belly. Joe is up and locks Abyss in the clutch. Jake gives Angle the pile driver. "Five four three two one… The Icon Sting."**

**Sting wasted no time and entered the ring and went right after Jake. Jake side stepped him and Sting walked right into a double drop kick by AJ and Jeff. Jake slumps to the ground what ever force he was running on giving way. AJ seemed catch a second breath. Nash had broken up Joe's hold on Abyss but AJ had taken him down with a cross body. Booker and Jeff were fighting it out as Sting got up and went after Joe while Abyss had been choked out but the match could be won until Morgan had entered the ring.**

**Kurt started to get up and seeing that drove Jake to stand. The two men exchanged blows. Each having the same idea they went for haymaker punches and connected at that same time. They came back again but Jake managed to lock Kurt in a cravot and turned that in to cravot buster.**

"**Five four three two one… The Blue Print Matt Morgan let the match beyond begin. Survive or Surrender!" Morgan rushed the ring and went right after his former partner Abyss and hits the Carbon footprint. Nash gets one of his own. But no one sees Booker reaching into his tights. Matt set Abyss up for hellavator. But booker has a pair has powder and blinds Morgan.**

**Morgan goes after Booker but catches Jeff instead. "Matt here," Jake yells as he pulls off his t-shirt and some how hands it to Morgan hoping the big man can some how clear his eyes but he won't get the chance Morgan as Sting hit's the scorpion death drop. "This can't go on to much longer. The ref may have to call it I don't know if the TNA originals can keep going," Mike says.**

"**I don't care if this cheating I am not losing," Jeff thought as he untied his boot unseen by anyone and pulled out three chains. He managed to through one to AJ and one to Jake. Moving like one the three men stood and started punching. One by one the main event mafia fell except for Kurt who had already been down. Now he stood behind the ropes right in front of the door. "Kill shot" Jake thinks as he charges and spears Kurt the door gives way and both men crash to the floor below.**

"**TNA! TNA!" The fans chant. Morgan is finally able to see and he grabs Nash and hit's the hellavotor while AJ is some how able to give Booker the Styles Clash. Sting is up but not for long as Jarrett hit's the stroke and than pulls him to the middle of the ring. "This ends now," Jeff yells as he locks in the figure four. Sting can't fight out and gives up. **

"**They did it! The TNA Originals Have WON!" Mike yells. "What a match! What a Moment!" Don yells. "The winners of the War Games, Jeff Jarrett, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Jake Reed, and Matt Morgan!" JB announces. Some how Jake is able stand up. Traci has come out to check on him. "Jake talk to me," she says with a great deal of concern. "I need a doctor," Jake says in pain.**



"**AHHHHHH!" Snap! Those two sounds were heard as the trainer shoved Jake's shoulder back into it's socket. "This is the best I can do. You really should get to the hospital," the trainer says. "Traci did you bring the punch card? One more and I get a free cup of coffee," Jake jokes. Traci doesn't say anything.**

**Jake turns to the trainer. "Could you give us a few minutes alone?" The trainer leaves. Even though it caused him pain Jake gets up and walks over to her and sees a few tears falling from her eyes. "Traci what's wrong," Jake asks. "It just hit me that at long last we can just be happy for a little while," Traci says. "A little while. Traci I intend to make you happy for the rest of my life," Jake says as they kiss.**


End file.
